Love Vigilante
by Sparks80
Summary: Emily shouldn't listen to Hanna. Why would Emily ever listen to Hanna?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Thanks to readers of my other story. I will be updating that soon. But this story has been nagging at my brain. Hope you enjoy both

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily stared, hard. She wondered if the other girl could actually feel her stare. It was penetrating, but Emily couldn't look away, she was so beautiful.

"Miss Fields, perhaps you'd like to answer?" The teacher calling her name brought Emily's attention back to her English class.

"Um, what?"

"Can you answer the question?"

"Um, Holden Caufield was.. crazy?"

The class snickered softly. "That might be the answer to some question, but it's not the answer to the one I asked. Maybe pay a little more attention from now on?" the teacher suggested gently.

Emily blushed and sunk down lower in her seat, her gaze quickly returning to the girl sitting in front of her. She wanted to touch her hair, and wondered briefly how she could get away with just reaching out and touching it.

The bell signaling the end of class rang before Emily had the chance to come up with a plan. The girl in front of her turned around, a smile on her face.

"Don't feel bad, I was totally zoned out too," she said to Emily. "I can only discuss 'The Catcher in the Rye' for so many days before I start to nod off," she let out a small laugh as she packed up her bag.

"Um, yeah. Totally. What a boring book."

"You doing anything fun this weekend?"

Emily cursed herself. Her crush was being sweet and trying to make conversation, and Emily could barely form a sentence.

"No, probably just swimming and homework. You?"

The other girl's smile grew. "My mom's getting married, actually. Just a small thing at home, but it'll be fun."

"Oh, wow, well have fun."

"Thanks, you too."

"Christen, come on!"

Both girls turned their attention to the door of the classroom, where a tall blonde girl was yelling over.

"That's my cue. Have a nice weekend!"

"Yeah, you too," Emily waved as Christen slung her backpack on her shoulder and walked out of class. She watched her until she was out of sight before she started packing up her own stuff.

Out in the hallway, she caught up with her friends by her locker.

"Em, saw you talking to Christen in class. How'd it go?" Hanna asked as Emily approached. The petite blond was using a mirror in her adjacent locker to freshen up her eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Well I got called out in class by the teacher, who caught me staring at her. Then when she talked to me, I could barely form a complete sentence without stuttering. So..." Emily leaned heavily on a locker in a frustration.

"Well, you talked to her!" Aria chirped happily. "That counts!"

"Yeah, I am sure it wasn't as bad as you think," Spencer reassured.

"Maybe," Emily huffed. Her head replayed the conversation with her crush 100 times, trying to find truth in Spencer's words.

Emily was normally calm and well-spoken, but for some reason, when she was around Christen, her nerves got the better of her. They had been school mates for years, and she and Emily had at least one class together all through out high school. Emily should be used to Christen. But still, every time the other girls striking tanned skin, perfect brunette hair and bright green eyes caught her off guard. Emily was always reminded of that Afghan girl from the cover of National Geographic. They both had the same amazing eyes, but Christen looked much kinder and gentler. Emily swooned just thinking about her.

"Have you found out if she's into girls?" Hanna asked, once again distracted by fixing her make up in the mirror.

"I heard she dated a chick from Edgewood High," Spencer offered. "But she might be bi. I also heard she dated that guy from the baseball team last year."

None of this was news to Emily. It truly didn't matter if Christen was into girls if Emily couldn't form complete sentences around the other girl.

Emily's crush dates back years. It was pathetic. Loving someone from afar was for the birds as far as Emily was concerned.

The following Monday before classes started, the four friends sat in the cafeteria. Hanna leaned in with a determined look in her eye.

"Em, I've been thinking about your Christen problem. I think I've got a solution."

Emily's eyebrows raised eagerly in anticipation.

"Yeah?"

"I think you need to make her jealous," Hanna offered. "You date another chick. Christen notices you, gets jealous, you dump the girl and make out with Christen."

"I think that's called using someone, Han," Spencer responded with an eyeroll.

"What? There's no downside. You either make Christen jealous and she realizes she has feelings for you, or she doesn't and you get to go on some dates with another girl."

"Someone's feelings will get hurt, guaranteed."

"Jesus, Spence. I'm not suggesting Emily marry this other girl. Just a few dates to see how Christen reacts."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Spencer weighed in.

"Aria, you are the tie breaking vote. What do you think?" Hanna asked.

The tiny brunette shrugged and gave a sympathetic look to Emily. "Couldn't hurt, Em. At least you'll be able to see if Christen has a reaction."

Emily exhaled loudly, torn about what to do.

"Who would I even date?" Emily asked, as if it were so simple to just find a girl to date.

"Maya?" Aria suggested.

Emily shook her head vehemently. "No way. We made out once at a party and she got super clingy, remember?"

"Besides, Maya isn't girlfriend material," Hanna added. "She's more 'make out material'."

"Samara?" Aria said after a beat.

Emily grimaced at the thought. "She's cute, but she's so boring. I don't think I could sell being interested in her."

"Maya, Samara... I think we've basically tapped the out-lesbian dating pool at Rosewood High," Spencer said, satisfied that Hanna's idea wouldn't come to fruition.

"Her, then," Hanna said, pointing to the cafeteria's entrance.

The three other girls turned their heads to follow Hanna's stare. They all appraised the girl in front of them. Brown hair that hung loosely around her shoulders. Slightly tanned features. Broad, powerful shoulders attached to long, toned arms. Her clothes fit perfectly on her thin, yet athletic, frame. What caught Emily's attention most was her large, expressive brown eyes.

"Who is she?" Aria asked. "I've never seen her before."

Hanna shrugged. "Maybe she's new? All the better."

"How do we even know she's into girls? Or single, for that matter?"

"God, Emily. Just find out. You want Christen right? Well, this girl could help you. If she's new, it's even easier because she probably doesn't know anyone else."

"One good thing," Aria grinned. "She's definitely gay. Rainbow patch on her backpack."

Emily craned her head to get a look at the girl's bag. Definitely a rainbow patch, the universal symbol of gay pride.

"Go ask her if you can help her find her class. You don't have to ask her to marry you," Hanna egged Emily on, hoping the girl would work up the nerve.

"For Christen," Emily reiterated to her friends.

Emily got up and made her way to this new girl, plastering a gentle smile on her face. Emily noticed the girl had what looked like a school schedule in her hands.

"Hey," Emily said, getting the girl's attention.

The brunette turned her attention towards Emily, a crooked smile on her face. "Hi."

"You look a little lost," Emily supplied, turning her smile up a notch. "I'm Emily, by the way." She held out her hand for the other girl to shake.

"Paige," she said, meeting Emily's eyes and taking her hand to shake. "And I am. First day. I have no idea where I am going."

"Maybe I can help?" Emily asked, holding her hand out for Paige's schedule.

The other girl handed over her schedule with a quiet 'thanks'.

"Yeah, ok," Emily nodded to herself as she read the paper. "You're actually in my first period class. I can walk you, if you want?"

Paige tilted her head and smiled in a way Emily could only describe as adorable. "Yeah, that would be great, Emily. Thank you."

The two made their way out of the cafeteria, and Emily had to stop herself from rolling her eyes when Hanna offered her a discrete thumbs up of encouragement.

"So where did you transfer from?" Emily asked as they made their way down the hall.

"A private school upstate," Paige answered.

"Oh cool," Emily nodded, "Hey, that's where your second period class is," she pointed to one of the doors as they walked past.

"Thanks, Emily. And thanks for talking to me. It always sucks being the new kid."

"Of course," Emily smiled in a way that she hoped was flirty. "So, uh, were you dating anyone at your old school?"

"What?" Paige asked, almost laughing, taken aback by the question.

"Oh, it's just... it would suck to leave someone behind if you were dating someone and had to move schools," Emily tried to recover, but ended up sounding a little desperate.

Paige chuckled a little and shook her head slightly. "I guess you're right. I dated someone while I was at school, but it ended way before I transferred."

"Oh," Emily said with a smile. It seemed like the stars were really aligning for Hanna's plan to work. Paige seemed nice enough, she was certainly pretty enough, she was gay, single and new.

"If you aren't doing anything after school, I can show you around town a little. Where people hang out and stuff..." Emily offered as evenly as she could.

"Are you seriously asking me out?" Paige asked, with a lightness in her voice that Emily couldn't place.

"No, no... I mean, not if you don't want to. We can... just as friends..." Emily backtracked a little, pretty clearly embarrassed. She put her hands over her face.

"Relax," Paige said, grabbing Emily's wrists to pull her hands down. "I'm flattered and I'd like to go out with you. I was just surprised."

"Oh, ok. Great," Emily smiled a little.

"Was that your first time asking someone out?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, how'd I do?"

Paige laughed a little and held the classroom door open for Emily once they arrived to class. "I'd say 9 out of 10 stars. Pretty good for your first try," Paige gave her a wink as Emily walked through the threshold.

"Wow, that high? Ok, maybe I should consider going into it professionally?"

"Asking people on dates professionally? I think that might only be legal in Vegas," Paige chuckled and Emily's jaw dropped at what Paige implied. Soon they were both giggling as they sat down next to one another.

Emily got pretty lost in conversation with Paige that she didn't notice when Christen made her way into the classroom. Usually, that would be the only thing she'd notice.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Paige said, addressing Emily's crush, who sat down in front of Emily.

"Sorry, Paige. I had to meet with my counselor before school," Christen replied, an apologetic look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah," Paige rolled her eyes, brushing the other girl off.

"You guys know each other?" Emily asked, confused since Paige had only just started at Rosewood High.

"Christen is my step-sister. My dad married her mom this weekend. That's why I transferred," Paige answered.

"Oh," Emily mumbled, sinking low into her desk chair. 'Shit,' she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face, Hastings," Hanna scoffed.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Hanna. I said so. But no, you had to force Emily to do something she didn't want. Now look."

"Maybe it's not as bad as we think," Aria reasoned.

Emily had her head buried under her arms on the cafeteria table at lunch. She was mortified that she just asked out her biggest crush's step-sister unknowingly.

"Em, you alive under there?" Spencer asked, poking Emily's arm with the back end of her plastic fork.

"Just kill me," came the muffled sound from under Emily's arms.

"We're not going to kill you. Just tell Paige you aren't interested. I am sure it'll be fine," Hanna suggested.

Emily finally lifted her head up. "No. I am finished taking advice from you. It's Spencer's turn. Spencer. Help me," the tanned brunette gave her best desperate look, pouting her bottom lip in the saddest way possible.

Spencer rolled her eyes finally, relenting. "Fine, this is a mess though, Emily. You could get out of it relatively unscathed if you just put a stop to this whole Paige thing once and for all. But I think you should try something else."

"What?" Emily asked, perking up slightly.

"By doing what YOU want to do," Spencer punctuated her response by eating a spoonful of yogurt.

"That is not helpful. I don't know what I want to do."

"Would hanging out with Paige after school really be the worst thing in the world?" Aria asked.

Emily shrugged slightly. "I doubt it. She seems nice and funny. I am sure it would be fine. But I don't want to lead her on."

"Hi, then don't. Just tell her that you think she's cool but just see her as a friend," Hanna suggested.

Emily made her way to her last class, mortified at the thought of seeing Christen again. She wondered if Paige told her about everything already. She was concerned Christen would be jealous, but way more scared that Christen wouldn't care at all. At least if she was jealous, that meant she might even have some feelings for Emily.

She tried to clear her head as she went to class, hoping she could focus on the actual lecture this time. Her teacher probably wouldn't like it if she was caught dazing off again.

"Emily," Paige greeted her with a kind smile. "I was hoping I'd have you in another class. Hey."

Emily tried to smile, but it ended up looking forced and pained. "Paige. Hey."

Emily internally groaned when she realized her two classes with Paige were also her two classes with Christen. Of course. That would be her luck.

As soon as Christen walked in, she immediately had Emily's attention. She looked so pretty today. Her hair was slightly curled and long, and her face was sun kissed and perfect. Emily had it bad.

Christen took her assigned seat in front of Emily, kiddie corner from Paige. "Hey guys," she greeted them both with a smile as she sat down. "Paige, do you want to do some homework together after school? We can try and bang out that ridiculous calculus assignment together."

Paige shrugged, "Maybe later tonight? I made plans with Emily after school."

Emily blushed as the conversation and Christen's attention turned towards her. Christen, for her part, looked genuinely surprised. "Oh, ok. Didn't take you long to make friends," Christen offered a half-smile as she looked between Paige and Emily.

Paige shrugged and smiled as she looked over to Emily.

Emily could not concentrate in class to save her life. She kept thinking about what a terrible mistake she made getting herself into this situation. How could she be so brazen in asking Paige out, only to eventually use her and end things with her down the line?

Emily felt like a fraud and a liar, two things she would never have considered herself before this day started. She gulped as she watched the seconds wind down, signaling the end of her school day. Now another day had passed, and she learned nothing in English class and she will absolutely fail the upcoming test on Catcher in the Rye because she hated this stupid book even though she barely read a chapter.

Emily was snapped from her thoughts when she heard the bell ring. She looked around and found Paige staring expectantly at her, and Christen packing her bag in front of her.

"Well, have a great time, guys," Christen smiled. "I'll tell the parents where you are, if they ask," Christen added to Paige.

"Thanks, Chris," Paige smiled, slinging her bag on one shoulder. "Ready, Emily?"

Emily nodded mutely. Talking was always a challenge when it came to being around Christen.

"I need to stop at my locker," Emily added as the two made their way out into the hall. "It's just across her."

Paige leaned on one arm as she waited for Emily to grab her stuff from her locker. "So where are we going? Can one of the places we go serve coffee, because I barely got any sleep this weekend and I could use some."

Emily got what she needed and shut her locker and the two made their way towards the exit.

"Why didn't you sleep?"

Paige laughed a little and held the door open for Emily without much of a second thought. "Well, between last minute wedding stuff, the wedding itself, and then being nervous about starting a new school... it didn't leave a lot of time to sleep."

"That's a lot of life changes in one weekend," Emily said sympathetically. "Why did you transfer schools, if you don't mind me asking?"

Paige shrugged. "I went to a private, Catholic school and they weren't cool about the whole... me being a lesbian thing. And with the wedding coming up, Dad and Chris's mom wanted to have the whole family together in one house. Just made sense."

Emily nodded in understanding, "My mom didn't take my coming out well. She's ok now. But there was a bumpy period. How were your parents?"

"Dad was great, he didn't care at all and says he's happy he doesn't have to try to intimidate future boyfriends. He's an accountant so he'd try scaring them with, I don't know, calculators, maybe?"

Emily laughed a little and Paige smiled.

"Mom wasn't so happy about it, to say the least..." Paige kind of trailed off and changed the subject. "So, was that a yes on coffee?"

Emily thought about pressing Paige further about her mom's reaction, and decided to answer Paige's question. "Coffee then food?"

"Well, that sounds amazing," Paige smiled again. "Lead the way."

The two were in deep conversation in the coffee shop when Emily brought up her hatred of Catcher in the Rye. Paige nearly choked on her coffee in shock.

"Seriously? YOU don't like the book?" Paige asked Emily.

"No? What's that supposed to mean 'I' don't like it?"

Paige shrugged and tilted her head, trying to think of the right answer. Emily thought this gesture was incredibly endearing.

"It's a fantastic book, and the main character is so smart and sad and he has such a beautiful take on the world. His whole thing is... he's trying to preserve his innocence and the innocence of kids. He's against people - phonies - who try and take that away. I think you'd like the book."

Emily shook her head, "To be completely honest, I barely read a chapter of it. I've been slacking."

Paige laughed and nodded, "Fair enough. Why'd you say you didn't like it if you haven't read it?"

Emily shrugged, "The lectures in class are boring. Christen agrees with me, she said the same thing last week."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Christen's awesome, but she wouldn't know a good book if it hit her over the head. Don't judge a book by it's lecture, either. Try reading it for yourself."

Emily took a sip of her coffee. "Maybe I will," then she thought twice about their current topic. "So how is that? Having a step-sibling the same age as you, in the same school and everything."

"Honestly, fine. Christen and I get along okay. We have much different interests but she's nice and we give each other privacy. What about you?"

Emily blushed, "Um, yeah, Christen's great, I guess. She seems nice, I mean I don't really know her well or anything."

Paige furrowed her brows as listened to Emily's answer then broke into a grin. "I meant do you have any siblings."

Emily blushed an even deeper shade of red when she realized she just went off on a tangent on her crush.

"Um, no. No siblings. Just me, mom and dad."

"Well, it is pretty weird to get a random sibling when you turn 17, but as far as step-sisters go, Chris's cool."

Emily liked the idea of learning more about Christen from someone who knows her, and thought she wouldn't mind having Paige as a friend. They got along really well, and the conversation flowed easily, which she didn't have with a lot of people.

"Food next?" Paige asked finishing the last of her coffee.

Emily smiled and gave Paige a nod. "Cheese steaks?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Emily chuckled as they made their way out of the cafe.

"So, do the Rosewood cheese steaks have anything on genuine Philly cheese steaks? Cause I sincerely doubt it."

Emily bumped her shoulder playfully into Paige as they walked. "Please. Rosewood has the best cheese steaks in the world."

"I hope you make a believer out of me."

They approached one of Emily's all time favorite restaurants, a little hole-in-the-wall type place that was a little rough around the edges, but served Emily's ultimate comfort foods.

"Ok, this place is amazing," Paige said as they sat down. "'Freddy's'" Paige recited, reading the name on the menu. "I need to remember this one. This place reminds me of all the best spots in Philly."

"My toughest question when I come here is onion rings or fries."

Paige got a mischievous smirk on her face. "You get onion rings, I'll get fries, and we'll share?"

Emily's eyes got wide, "Paige, that may be the best idea you have ever had, ever."

"I feel like my whole life has led to this moment," Paige joked as they approached the counter to place their order.

Once the food was set down in front of them, Paige got a very serious look on her face. "Emily, this is it. The moment of truth. I will give you one more chance to take back that Philly cheese steaks are inferior to Rosewood cheese steaks, but then - we're going for the taste test."

Emily bit her lip in thought. "I'm sticking with my gut here."

"Suit yourself."

Paige lifted the cheese steak and smelled it, giving a slight nod of approval. She took a big bite, no emotion registering on her face as she chewed.

"Verdict?"

Paige chewed a little more, swallowing, still no emotion on her face. She looked Emily dead in the eyes, and with a straight face, simply said, "That is the best cheese steak I have ever eaten."

Emily laughed victoriously. "Yes! I should have bet you money."

Paige barely acknowledged Emily was talking, she was already digging into her second bite.

Emily shook a little, happy her little mom and pop shop choice impressed Paige. Then she wondered why she cared so much what Paige thought of the restaurant.

Paige swallowed another huge bite, almost halfway done with her sandwich before Emily even started on hers.

"We should take a walk after this to burn off some of the calories," Paige suggested.

"Are you an athlete?" Emily asked. It was obvious Paige worked out. Her arms and shoulders were beyond toned. They were sculpted. No one really had arms like that at their age. Emily couldn't see Paige's legs, but she assumed they were equally impressive.

Paige nodded to answer Emily's question.

"Yeah, I run track and swim. In the off season I started doing free weights too just to give me something else to do."

Emily let her eyes run down Paige's arms. Wow. Her eyes snapped back to focus on Paige's eyes.

"Oh, that's great. I swim too. Will you swim for the school, or are you doing a private league?"

"I do private stuff over the summer. But I'll try out for Rosewood's team. We'll see if I am good enough to make the cut."

Emily waved off her insecurities. "I'm sure your arms will be fine," Emily's eyes widened at her Freudian slip. "I mean I'm sure you will be fine."

Paige thought about embarrassing Emily with the mention of her arms, but decided not to. Instead she changed the subject entirely.

"So what made you ask me out? I mean, I am totally happy you did, but I was just a little surprised."

Emily cringed, not knowing how to answer this without flat out lying, or without making Paige feel like a puppet in her plan to go out with Christen.

"Um.." Emily stalled, trying to come up with an answer. "My friends and I all saw you walk into school today. And they saw your rainbow patch and figured you were gay, and we all agreed you are very pretty and...well, they encouraged me to talk to you."

Emily blew out a relieved breath. This was all honest, but she was just leaving out one big piece of the story.

"Well, I am really happy you did. I've had a blast. Even though I'll have to double my daily run tomorrow morning to work off a cheese steak, a half a pound of fries and onion rings and a frappacino."

Emily laughed a little, "I am planning on converting these calories into the energy I'll need to stay awake during Catcher in the Rye."

Paige rolled her eyes, holding the restaurant door open for Emily. "Give it a real chance. You may find you like it."

"I will try, but I make no promises."

After about an hour of walking, Paige offered to walk Emily home.

"Shouldn't I be the one walking you home? You just moved here," Emily said.

"I won't get lost walking home. Plus, I'd rather know you got home safely."

Emily smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as they walked down her block.

"Well thanks for hanging out with me. And I promise to give Catcher in the Rye another shot."

Paige nodded. "Thanks for taking me to Freddy's. That place was awesome. Oh, hey, let me get your number," Paige remembered, as she handed her phone over to Emily.

Emily dutifully added her number, then called herself so she'd have Paige's as well.

"Ok, um," Paige fidgeted awkwardly and gave Emily a hug. "Well, bye."

Emily watched as Paige walked off and wondered if she could salvage a friendship with her. She definitely liked her, but her feelings for Christen were so much more intense.

Emily made her way into her house, dragging her backpack up stairs to her bedroom.

She pulled out her copy of Catcher in the Rye, and started reading. She told herself she needed to get to bed early, and hoped she could stay awake long enough to read two chapters.

The next time she looked at her clock, it was 2am, and she had read nearly half the book.

Emily picked up her phone to text Paige.

"I hope this text wakes you up. Because of you I am up at 2 in the morning."

Emily sent the message off, and was surprised when three little dots indicating Paige was typing a response came back instantly.

"?"

"Reading the book. Can't put it down."

"Told you!"

Emily smiled and sent off another text. "Sorry if that did wake you."

"I don't mind."

An unexplainable smile crossed Emily's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's just weird," Emily clarified. "I don't CARE. It's just weird."

"What does Emily clearly care about, but doesn't want to admit to caring about?" Hanna asked as she sat down at their breakfast table. The four friends were out to eat Saturday morning.

"Emily was just telling us how Paige hasn't texted since Tuesday," Aria supplied.

"I don't care," Emily added.

"Clearly," Hanna smirked with a slight eye roll. "That's the panicked voice of someone who doesn't care."

"Did you guys make plans that she flaked on?" Spencer asked.

"That's just the thing!" Emily almost screamed. The other girls motioned for her to keep her voice down. "She hasn't asked me to do anything at all. We talk a little in class, but that's it."

"I thought you said you guys had fun earlier this week?" Aria asked.

"We did. Or, at least, I thought we did."

"She's probably just trying to let you off easy. It would get awkward with the whole Christen thing. I say it's for the best."

"Thanks, Spence, that's reassuring."

"What, Em? You were freaking out about this whole Christen step-sister thing earlier. Now you have an easy out. What's the problem?"

Emily didn't have have an answer. She just felt burned slightly. It seemed like things had gone really well with Paige, and she was confused about why she'd be getting the brush off.

Emily had to remind herself not to text Paige first too, because she felt like she shouldn't be the one to keep reaching out first.

Late that night, Emily was sitting up in her room finishing up Catcher in the Rye when she heard a slight noise that broke her concentration. Not thinking twice about it, Emily kept reading. But then she heard it again. And again. Emily put her book down and adjusted her reading glasses on her nose. It was too late and she had taken out her contacts. When she heard the noise for the fourth time, she finally went to investigate. It sounded like hail hitting her window.

When Emily pulled back the curtains on her window, she was shocked to see a tiny pebble hit the window. She looked down to find Paige, a handful of tiny rocks, ready to throw another stone when she saw Emily. Her hand not holding the stones gave her a small wave.

Emily waved back and the look of confusion must have been evident on her face, so Paige waved for her to come down and join her.

Emily shook her head but Paige let out a huge laugh and tried to wave her down again. "Come down here," Emily saw her mouth.

Despite being dressed for bed, Emily was too curious about this was all about. She scrambled to put her hair up in a loose ponytail and grab a sweater to put over her tank top.

When Emily got downstairs, Paige was practically patting herself on the back. "How do you like my aim? 5 for 5, AND I guessed the right window."

"Heard of a cell phone?" Emily laughed and Paige's cockiness over the rock throwing.

"This way's cooler. It's a story to tell. Remember that time I threw rocks at your bedroom window? Nice glasses and retainer, by the way."

Emily covered her face in embarrassment, but she could tell by Paige's tone she didn't mean anything teasing by it.

"I mean it, you should wear glasses more. They look good on you," Paige admitted. "The retainer on the other hand..."

"I wear it to bed, jerk," Emily laughed, swatting Paige's arm. "Why don't you tell me what you're doing at my window at midnight, Romeo."

"Oh, right. Well, I've been grounded the past few days and I am finally free, so I wanted to celebrate."

"You were grounded?"

"Yeah."

"And that's why you didn't call or text?"

"Yeah, thought I mentioned that Tuesday when my parents saw my transcripts? They were, let's say... less than happy... about my geometry grade."

Emily nodded slowly as if this news was registering. She had no recollection of that conversation. Tuesday? Tuesday? Oh, right, that was the day Christen wore the new tank top that showed off her shoulder blades perfectly. She remembered that day much more clearly now.

Tuesday was a good day.

"Emily?" Paige nudged her. "Did you fall asleep standing up?"

Emily rolled her eyes and smiled at the other girl, then she got self-conscious when she realized her retainer was showing.

"Come on, let's go for a ride. I borrowed my parent's car."

Emily shrugged and agreed, despite the fact that she was dressed for bed. She had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't trying to impress Paige. In some ways, not having to work hard to impress Paige took some of the stress off. She could be more like herself, like the person she was around her friends.

"Ok, top 3 favorite bands," Paige asked as they got onto the highway.

"Hm," Emily thought genuinely. "I seriously love Matt &amp; Kim right now. Talk about relationship goals. They are so cute."

Paige laughed and changed the CD in her car to a Matt &amp; Kim CD. "I love them too. They are my favorite driving music."

Emily grinned and started singing along, and soon Paige joined in.

"Ok, who else?"

Emily thought again, "Super into Passion Pit right now, and Vampire Weekend."

Paige's eyes widened, "I just saw Passion Pit in Philly last month. They were awesome!"

"I wanted to go to that show but no one could drive me!"

Paige's expression suddenly got super serious, "You should feel terrible. You missed an amazing concert."

"Thanks Paige, that makes me feel great," Emily laughed. Both of them continued singing along and laughing.

They talked about TV shows and movies until the CD looped around to track one.

"Ok, time to get you home," Paige took the next exit on the highway to get Emily back.

Emily shifted in the passenger seat, honestly kind of disappointed the night would be coming to an end. It was fun to just drive and talk to someone with no expectations or pressure.

Emily wondered how she could let Paige down lightly and still remain friends. The thought gave her some anxiety.

"Here we are," Paige put the car in park after she pulled up in front of Emily's house.

"Thanks so much for stopping by. You're right this will make a good story," Emily smiled and reached for the door handle. Paige immediately got out too, and walked Emily to her front door.

"It was nice hanging out again. Well, um, ok. Um, bye," Paige awkwardly moved in for a hug. Emily didn't know what to expect, but when she was embraced by Paige on the chilly night, she found it to be warm and inviting. Like it's the dead of winter and you run inside a warm building and instantly feel comforted. She also noticed Paige smelled really good. Like cucumber melon. Emily assumed it was her shampoo. But still it smelled nice. Emily felt the rush of cold surround her as soon as Paige let her go.

"Have a nice night, Emily," Paige said as she made her way back to her car.

"Yeah, you too."

It wasn't until she was back in her home, looking at herself in the mirror in the foyer did Emily remember she was wearing pajamas, her dorky glasses and her gigantic retainer.

God, how was she always such a spaz?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So far I am failing to see a problem here," Hanna said before she took a bite of her bagel.

Emily yawned visually and tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She had barely gotten 3 hours sleep Sunday night, and she was paying the price this morning. She had stayed up late thinking about how to resolve this Paige problem.

"Yeah," Aria agreed with Hanna. "I mean, so you don't have a terrible time with Paige, who cares? It'll just make it easier to sell to Christen that you guys are dating, right?"

"Yeah, Em, isn't that what you want?" Hanna asked.

Emily had no idea how to answer. Sure, it was good news that she was happy that Paige was cool, but it was bad news that she felt like a liar and a fraud anytime she talked to her.

"Paige is really sweet," Emily agreed, biting her lip, looking over to where Paige and Christen were sitting next to one another. "I feel like she and I could have been friends in another life. It just sucks that I am probably going to come out of this looking like a jerk."

"Why are you going to look like a jerk," Spencer asked.

"Because either – worst case scenario – Paige and Christen find out I am using Paige to make Christen jealous, and they both hate me. Or best case scenario, they don't find out, but I still dump Paige for her step-sister."

"Oh, yeah, you do come out looking like a slime ball. I don't know why you ever listen to me," Hanna said before taking another bite.

"Helpful, Han, thanks." Emily replied sarcastically.

"Hey," Paige greeted quietly. Emily was already in her seat in first period when she noticed Paige and Christen come in.

Emily gave her a half-smile, unsure how to treat Paige in school, especially around Christen.

"So, um," Paige started in a whisper, checking to make sure the teacher wasn't in class. "I had a lot of fun the other night."

Emily's eyes widened in slight shock, and a little happiness. She can't say she wasn't happy to hear Paige say those words.

"Yeah, me too."

Emily looked intently at Paige, and then looked over the Christen. She noticed the green-eyed brunette was leaning towards their conversation, and she wondered if she was listening in.

"Maybe we could hang out again? Throwing stones at your window optional?" Paige asked, hopefully.

Emily thought about turning her down gently, nipping this whole thing in the bud. But then Paige's long brown hair fell in her eyes, and she used her finger tips to shove her hair behind her ears. Emily thought the action looked so sweet and gentle, and also kind of sexy, that her mouth answered before her brain had the chance.

"Yeah, absolutely," Emily responded.

Emily smiled as Paige's smile got bigger.

"Cool. Tomorrow, maybe?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, cool."

"Whew," Paige blew out a dramatic sigh. "Now I can focus on the rest of my day. I was nervous about asking you that all night."

Emily smiled at Paige's honesty, and it wasn't until the end of their interaction that Emily realized Christen may have overheard.

The teacher walking in broke Emily from her thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Incoming, incoming," Spencer whispered into her Snapple bottle at lunch. The three other girls had no idea what she meant, until they looked around and saw Christen approaching their lunch table.

It was pretty rare that anyone besides the four of them were at their lunch table. But to have one of their crushes come right up to their table was unheard of.

Emily's eyes got comically wide as she saw the girl and looked back at her friends in confusion and some concern.

"Hey guys," Christen smiled at the friends. She immediately knew her presence came as a bit of a shock to the other girls.

A muffled and confused set of "Heys" greeted her.

"So," Christen started, slowly, looking over her classmates. "I was just wondering if I could talk to Emily. It'll just take a second."

Hanna spoke up, before even Emily could. "Of course, Christen. Oh, and Emily, you can thank me later for that thing you need to thank me for."

Emily couldn't register Hanna's snarky comment. She just slowly got up from her seat at the lunch table and followed Christen to a remote part of the cafeteria near he vending machines.

"What's up?" Emily asked.

"Oh, hey, yeah. I just wanted to see if you were free to study for the _Catcher in the Rye_ test we have coming up."

"In two weeks?" Emily asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, I just figured we should get a head start on it. It's like 20-percent of this semester's grade and..."

"You should ask Paige to help you," Emily remembered. "She's in our class, and she's read the book a few times. She's really familiar with it."

"Oh."

"We can definitely study," Emily bit her lip slightly, thinking this over. "But I just don't know how much help I'll be. I'm not too familiar with the book."

Christen perked up slightly, "It's okay. I really don't like the book too much. But I have taken serious notes, so I should be able to help a little," she laughed a little.

"Maybe the three of us can study together?" Emily suggested. "That way at least one of us knows what we're talking about."

"Sure," she replied, deflating visually.

"Wednesday?"

"Tomorrow?" Christen countered.

"I think Paige and I may already have plans tomorrow."

"Perfect, then the three of us can study after?"

"Oh, um sure?" Emily asked, honestly a little thrown off my the conversation. "I'll have to ask Paige but, yes, I'm free."

"Great, see you then."

Emily had no idea what to take away from that conversation, she was just proud of herself that she was able to use complete sentences in Christen's presence.

xxxxxxx

"So, I know we have plans tomorrow," Emily texted to Paige. "But Christen kinda ambushed me at lunch and talked me into studying with her. When I said you and I had plans, she said the three of us should study."

Emily impatiently waited for Paige's response after school. Emily kept checking her phone to see if she heard from Paige, but the response never came.

It wasn't until an hour later that her phone finally vibrated.

"Ok," was Paige's only response.

Emily stared at the screen, wondering if Paige was angry or disappointed or genuinely thought it was ok that their plans changed.

She thought about texting back but resisted the urge.

Instead, she focused her attention on picking out the exact perfect outfit to wear to school the next day. She would be hanging out with Christen for at least a couple of hours and wanted to make sure she looked great.

She settled on clothes that were a little more revealing than she'd usually wear. She also decided to get to bed early to make sure she could wake up early and do her make up and hair perfectly.

It was going to be a long day at school.

When she got to class the next morning, she was surprised by Paige's expression

"What?"

"You look... different?" Paige almost asked.

"Yeah, I just got up super early and thought I'd actually do my make up and hair instead of just rolling out of bed."

Paige nodded, but eyed her suspiciously.

Christen walked into class a few minutes later and sat down in her usual seat in front of Emily.

"You girls ready to study after school? Whoa, Em, you look great."

Emily blushed, hard, and even though her skin tone made it tough to notice a blush, this was just bright enough someone may have been able to see it.

"Thanks, yeah. Just had some extra time this morning."

"Emily always looks great. It's hardly news," Paige interjected in the conversation. For her taste, Emily looked a little overdone. She looked like she was going to a club or something. She didn't understand why someone as naturally stunning as Emily had to waste her time trying to doll herself up.

"No one's debating you. I was just giving her a compliment," Christen sniped back, matching Paige's short tone.

Christen turned her attention back to Emily and gave her a big smile, that Emily matched. Emily felt like she walked in the middle of a fight the two were having and didn't know how to react.

Emily saw Paige slink down into her seat as class started and wondered if she had somehow offended her.

Emily was dreading when school would end, and also looking forward to it. She was so nervous about seeing Christen but realized this is what she had wanted for years.

"Want to go to Freddy's and grab some food and study there?" Paige suggested to Christen and Emily in the hallway after classes were over.

"Ugh, no. That place is gross. Plus it will be super loud there. Let's go to the library," Christen suggested.

The step-sisters looked at Emily for the tie-breaking vote. Emily looked between the two girls, her eyes finally landing on Christen. "I guess the library works?"

Christen grinned and Paige huffed but grabbed her backpack and followed the two of them out. Paige quietly observed the interactions between Emily and Christen. She noticed how quiet Emily got around her step-sister, and how smiley and stuttery. Paige took in Emily's appearance once again. She had clearly gotten dressed up. Emily liked Christen. It was obvious.

Paige sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

She thought for a moment she may be paranoid, so she tested her theory. "Want to sit I that table there?"

Christen cut in. "We should sit in the basement."

Once again, Emily was the tie breaking vote. And once again Emily chose Christen's side. "Basement's fine."

The girls set out their supplies and pulled out their copies of their books. "So, I made everyone a chapter by chapter outline with the major plot points. I also have some of the themes and some character summaries," Paige said, handing out the packets. When she wrote these up, she thought she'd impress Emily with being helpful in their study session. Now she just wanted this whole thing to be over as quickly as possible.

But Emily was impressed, and also thankful, that Paige had taken the time to write up such an in-depth study guide.

She observed Paige as she talked about the book and the characters, and thought if Paige was teaching the class, she may have actually paid attention.

"Uh, seriously this book is so weird. It's just about this teenage boy trying to get laid and then chickening out when he has the chance," Christen tossed her book on the table in frustration.

Paige cast her eyes down. "I think you're missing the point."

Emily looked back and forth between the siblings and wondered what she had missed. Christen seemed oblivious, but Paige seemed angry about something.

After they finished discussing the last chapter, Paige quickly closed her book and shoved it in her backpack.

"Well, I've got a ton of other homework. So I am going to get home," Paige said as she got up from her seat.

Emily looked slightly confused, as she had assumed she and Paige would be hanging out after the study session.

"Want to grab some food first?'

"Nah," Paige shook her head. "You guys go ahead."

Before Emily or Christen could even respond, Paige had practically sprinted out of the library.

"Well, that was weird," Emily said, mostly to herself.

"Not really. Paige was just in another one of her wet blanket moods. Just ignore her. You want to get some food?"

Emily smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah, absolutely."

During their dinner, Emily felt herself laughing and agreeing with Christen... even though she didn't always find what she said to be funny or in line with her own opinions. But Emily was just so overwhelmed by actually hanging out with her longtime crush that it was hard not to try to impress her.

"So top 3 favorite bands?" Emily asked, mimicking Paige's question from the other night.

"Oh, I don't really know music. Whatever's on the radio, I guess," Christen shrugged.

"So what are you into? Sports? Books?" Emily asked, trying to learn a little more about Christen.

"Sports, no way. But I love fashion. Heidi Klum is like, my hero."

Emily nodded again and gave her a tight smile. She knew nothing about fashion. While her outfit looked fashionable, it was from Forever 21 and cost $15.

Still, Emily couldn't shake the anxious and happy feeling she got looking at Christen. She was just SO pretty. Totally her type. She she was nice. And kind of funny.

"Oh, it's getting late. I need to get some for my show." Christen noted after she checked the time on her cell phone.

"What show is that?"

"Real Housewives. Never miss an episode."

Emily nodded, slightly confused that someone would actually want to watch that show at all. Let alone cut and evening with a friend short to watch her. Hanna was the queen of reality tv and even she dissed that show for its stupidity.

When they left the restauarant, Christen headed in the opposite direction and Emily made her way home in the dark. She took out her phone to text Paige and find out if she was still in a bad mood.

"How's studying going?"

Emily patiently waited for Paige's response for about 5 seconds, then started to get impatient.

She blew out a sigh of relief when she saw the three bubbles pop up that indicated Paige was writing a response.

"Fine."

"Clearly," Emily typed out with an eye-roll emoji.

Emily figured Paige wouldn't respond to that, but waited anyway. When she got to her house, she sat on the stairs and typed out another text to the girl.

"We can hang out tomorrow after school, if you're free," she texted.

The response bubbles popped up immediately.

"Do you like Christen?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****_Etches on to wall_**** \- Day 474 without a Locum Tenens update.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Emily almost dropped her phone when she read Paige's text. It completely caught her by surprise. Had she been that obvious? Emily's mind raced about how to respond to the text. She could play dumb, not know what Paige meant. But she knew that would only buy her time.

She could deny it. But then she's be even more of a liar than she already was.

She could say yes and risk ending this blossoming friendship with Paige – and a potential anything with Christen.

Emily stared at the text for a few seconds longer, a nervous pit of stress welling in her stomach. She tapped out response after response that she kept deleting. Clearly Paige had seen something or she wouldn't be asking, so lying seemed like a stupid option. But what if Paige meant did she just like Christen, like in general?

"Can we meet and talk about this?" Emily responded. The least she could do was talk to Paige to her face and try to gauge her reaction.

It felt like time was moving in super-slow motion as Emily waited for Paige's response.

"Where?" was Paige's one word answer.

Emily bit her bottom lip, happy Paige was willing to talk. She asked Paige if they could meet at the coffee place they went last week on their first day together. When Paige agreed, Emily silentely thanked the phone gods.

She beat Paige to the shop and waited at the table they had sat at last week. Emily had no idea what she was going to say, but wanted to have this conversation face to face.

When Paige walked in, Emily waved her over but there was no usual smile or recognition on Paige's face.

"Hey," Emily smiled. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem."

"Do you want to get coffee?"

Paige shook her head, "No, I don't think I'll be staying that long."

"Right," Emily agreed, casting her eyes down.

"Do you have answer to my question?" Paige asked, her eyes seemed darker and more penetrating than usual, but her tone was smooth and even.

"Um, listen, Paige. I really like you. I think we can be friends," Emily tried to back into the answer as gently as possible.

Paige's jaw tightened but she didn't flinch much at Emily's answer, or move to interrupt. Emily sort of wished she'd interrupt because she had no idea what to say.

But Paige continued to stare disarmingly into Emily's eyes, waiting for Emily to answer her question.

"I guess what I am trying to say is I think we have a ton in common but I just don't see you in that way and I do see Christen that way and I thought maybe I could change that but..." Emily continued to ramble hoping maybe Paige would throw her a verbal lifeline, but Paige sat there stoically, silent, listening intently.

"So to answer your question, yes, I like Christen," Emily finally finished after what felt like hours of idiotic rambling.

Paige's deep stare broke when she blinked following Emily's confession. "Ok," Paige said evenly.

"Ok?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Ok, I'm going to go home now," Paige finished, putting her sweater back on and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh," Emily muttered.

"It's fine, Emily," Paige reassured as she stood up.

"It is? So we can be friends?"

Paige shrugged non-committaly and made her way to the door.

"Paige," Emily called out, grabbing Paige's attention. "You won't... tell Christen will you?"

Paige had to stop herself from laughing outloud and shook her head in disbelief. "Your secret is safe with me."

Emily watched her walk out and thought that was one of the more bizarre interactions she's ever had. Paige's warmness and kindness she usually felt was gone. Paige wasn't mean or even rude to her. She was just... indifferent. It was completely not the reaction Emily was expecting.

Anger or sadness or even happiness, Emily would have an easier time understanding. But this was so weird.

Paige made her way home with a sadness filling her from her toes, making its way up through her whole body. She really felt like things could go somewhere with Emily. She liked almost everything about her. What if she and Christen started dating? How awkward would that be? She hoped she could supress her feelings enough so Emily wouldn't notice. So no one would notice. She and Emily had barely gotten to know each other, they hadn't even kissed, but she felt such a strong connection.

Paige knew the best thing to do for herself, for Christen and Emily was to distance herself from the whole thing.

Emily sat in the coffee shop for another 20 minutes, staring at her empty cup, replaying the conversation in her head.

Did you say something bad to Paige? She tried to pad the conversation as much as she could. Emily suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Emily sat up in her bed late into the night wondering if she'd hear stones tap against her window.

She didn't.

The next morning, Paige purposely left for school very early with the intention of getting a work-out in and avoiding Emily and Christen.

She ran the fastest 5k she's ever clocked and moved herself to the free weights and still felt like she had a lot of energy left to burn. She noticed a few other people in the school's gym, but none of them were Emily or Christen, so she didn't pay too much attention to them.

Paige was exhausted after her workout, but hadn't really gotten that good of a session in since she moved to Rosewood. She made her way to the showers and had to force herself to get ready for first period – when she'd have to face both Emily and Christen.

Her plan was to get to class late and take a seat far away from both of them near the door.

Emily and her friends were in their usual pre-class breakfast spots when Spencer showed up slightly late. With her hair damp, it was clear she had just come from the gym showers.

"Work out?" Hanna asked the obvious.

Spencer nodded excitedly. "Em, guess who I saw in the gym."

Emily wasn't feeling the guessing game and just shrugged, not having any idea who Spencer meant.

"Paige. Are you sure you aren't into her? Because I could see why you would be."

Emily raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Spencer took out her phone and played Emily a video she took from behind of Paige lifting free weights. Her shoulder and back muscles flexing and relaxing at every lift.

"I'm just saying, I'm not into girls and even I was impressed with her," Spencer said, watching the video herself.

Emily watched the video and felt her mouth go dry as she noted the sweat beading on Paige's shoulder blades.

"It doesn't matter," Emily shut her eyes, forcing herself to look away from the video. "I told her I like Christen. So the rouse is over."

Hanna almost spit out her chocolate milk at the news. "What! Why!?"

"Because she guessed. She knew I did and she asked me about it and I didn't want to lie."

Aria started fanning Hanna, who looked like she might hyperventilate.

"I love you, Em, but you don't always make the best choices."

"What does it matter? I like Christen, not Paige. I don't want to string Paige along."

"How did Paige take it?" Aria asked.

"Fine. She... didn't really seem like she cared," Emily admitted, disappointment evident in her voice.

Emily got to class early but grew nervous when the students slowly started to file in, and Paige was nowhere to be seen. Christen walked in alone and greeted Emily with a smile and a "Hey". Emily returned the smile, but she was distracted looking for their other classmate.

"Is Paige absent today?" Emily asked casually.

Christen shrugged. "She left before me today. She probably went to work out before school."

Emily nodded and stiffened slightly when she notice Paige enter the class just moments before the bell rang. Paige took a seat nearly all the way across the room, far from her usualy spot next to Emily. Despite understanding Paige's choice, she couldn't help feel a little hurt at the gesture.

Emily's eyes kept drifting over to Paige, hoping she could at least make some eye contact. But Paige was always looking down in her book or up at the board.

Emily sighed to herself, wondering if she really blew what could have been a great friendship because of something Hanna basically dared her to do.

"I had a blast studying yesterday," Christen said as the bell rang. Emily smiled in agreement and her eyes ran to the side of the class Paige was on. The other girl was already out the door and gone.

"Yeah, me too," Emily agreed. "It helped a lot."

"We should definitely try and cram one more study session in before the test."

"You really want to?"

"Yeah, let's say next week sometime? You can come over to my place if you want."

Emily knew this might be awkward, but she couldn't very well explain that to Christen, so she she just smiled and nodded in agreement.

By Friday, it had been the same song and dance with Paige nearly all week. Radio silence. Avoidance. If Emily didn't know Paige was in two of her classes, she'd never know she was there. She sneaks into class the moment the bell rings and is gone before the final bell is finished ringing.

At lunch, Spencer plopped down at the table with a grumble.

"Someone's in a great mood," Aria commented sarcastically.

"This is what happens when you eat fiber. I warned you guys," Hanna noted, motioning to Spencer.

"Ew, no. I wish. Paige and I have been working out together every morning and she's running me ragged."

"Why don't you tell her to lighten up?" Aria offered.

"And admit defeat? Never. Someone bring my Snapple to me, I can't lift my arms."

Aria laughed and lifted the Snapple and put the straw in her mouth. "I am like your mother."

"Speaking of Paige, I love her," Hanna grinned. "She is friends with that guy Caleb and got him to talk to me."

"Wait, wait, how do you know Paige?" Emily asked, genuinely confused about why all of her friends were suddenly so chummy with a girl they didn't know days ago.

Hanna shrugged. "She's in my history class and I told her I thought Caleb was hot and the next day, he was talking to me after school."

"And you think that's Paige's doing?" Emily asked skeptically.

"Any of you say something to him?" Hanna waited a beat for an answer. "I didn't think so. Plus, Paige knows him because I guess they grew up in the same area."

xxxxx  
Paige tried her hardest to keep to herself, when it came to Emily. She didn't want the other girl to know how awkward she felt, or how hurt. Mostly, she was confused about why Emily would approach her in the first place if she had feelings for someone else. It conflicted her and she tried to give Emily the benefit of the doubt, but still felt slightly pained by the whole thing.

Good news for Paige was her frustration and hurt feelings manifested itself in a healthy way. She started working out more, every morning, to give her brain a distraction.

"Ok, you need to tell me your secret," a tall, thin brunette said to her after her morning 5k.

"What?" Paige asked, genuinely confused.

"How the heck can you sprint out a 17 minute 5k at 6:30 in the morning?"

Paige laughed and dabbed her sweaty neck with a towel. "Just want to get the work out done before class and I want to have enough time for arms and back. I'm Paige, by the way."

"Spencer. You're new, right?"

"Yeah, just transferred. If you work out here in the mornings, we should meet. Having an appointment with someone will mean I'll be less likely to skip a day."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "I'll be here, but I won't be sprinting. Jogging, maybe."

Paige laughed again and offered her water bottle to Spencer, who accepted.

"Are you an athlete?"

Spencer nodded and swallowed a huge gulp of water. "Field hockey. I always wanted to do track like you but I hate running for no reason."

Paige tilted her head. "I don't run track. I'm a swimmer."

"You don't run track? Jesus. You should. Why aren't you swimming if that's the case?"

Paige shrugged. "I have a pool at my house that I practice in and they don't open the pool before school here. So I have to wait until after classes if I want to get in any laps."

"Just trying to stay sharp until swim season?"

"Yeah, tryouts are in a month and I want to make sure I can make the team."

So it went, every morning before class. Spencer and Paige meeting in the school's gym. Spencer would mumble something about her hatred of treadmills. So Paige would suggest they'd use the indoor track. And Spencer would say that it wasn't what she was running on that she hated. But the running itself.

By Friday, Spencer's arms were killing her from Paige's ridiculous upper body regimen. Spencer tried to punch Paige in the arm, but only ended up swinging her arm weakly, barely grazing Paige in the process. This caused the two of them to laugh so hard they were nearly in tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige was taking notes in history class when she felt a pencil eraser press into her arm.

"Ow. Yes?" Paige asked her seatmate, Hanna, in a whisper. "How can I help you?"

"I'm bored."

"Um, sorry? But we are in class. I can't really entertain you right now," Paige whispered again.

"Why are you whispering? Mr. Sanders is 104 years old and practically deaf. He can't hear us."

Paige looked up at their teacher who hadn't stopped his lecture even though Hanna was talking at a normal volume.

"Ok, well, what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me a joke."

Paige blew out a breath. "Fresh out of material, sorry."

"You're no fun."

"Fine. What do you call a fish without an eye?"

"What?"

"Fssssh."

Hanna burst out laughing, getting the attention from some of her classmates. Mr. Sanders slowly turned around and looked in Hanna's general direction. "Bless you," he said to no one in particular.

This only caused Hanna and Paige to snicker more.

Hanna ripped off a piece of notebook paper and began writing Paige a note. She slid it across their shared table, and Paige looked down to read it.

"Caleb looks especially hot today," it read.

Paige rolled her eyes, "If you like guys who are unwashed," she wrote back.

Hanna snickered again, "Stop it. It's a Bohemian look. I like it."

"Gross."

Hanna jabbed Paige again with her pencil eraser.

"Seriously though, I know him from middle school," Paige wrote back. "He's a cool guy."

"You think he likes me?"

"No clue. I can ask?"

Hanna let out a little high-pitched noise and hugged Paige's arm in excitement.

"I take that as a yes?" Paige asked in a whisper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige lingered at Caleb's car after school, knowing he'd show up eventually. When he finally did, he seemed surprised to see her.

"Paige, what's up?"

"Hey Caleb."

"You want to grab some food and catch up?" the long-haired boy asked, brushing some hair from his eyes.

"Thanks, but no. I need to get home. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's going on?"

"You know that blonde girl Hanna from History class?"

"Yeah...?"

"She's awesome, funny, hot and way too good for you and she has a thing for you. For some reason I don't understand," Paige joked.

Caleb immediately brushed off Paige's statement as a joke. "Yeah sure."

"Seriously, I am so totally not joking. She likes you. And she's really cool. You should talk to her."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Caleb shrugged and opened the door to his car. "Maybe I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The routine was pretty solid for Paige through the next week. Work outs with Spencer in the morning. Avoiding Emily (meaning being very particular about when she got to class and taking the long way to other classes to avoid seeing Emily in the halls). Try not to laugh out loud in History class with Hanna. Walk home and avoid Christen. She knew Emily havng feelings for her step-sister was not Christen's fault, but she was still burned and wanted to avoid the matter completely.

On her walk home the following Wednesday, she noticed a tiny brunette kicking the flat tire of her sedan, which was illegally parked in front of a fire hydrant.

"Hey," Paige greeted cautiously, knowing the girl was probably frustrated. "Is kicking it helping?"

The other girl seemed shocked to see her. "Paige?"

Paige was taken aback. "Are you psychic?"

"No, I just... we go to the same school. I'm Aria."

"Well, Aria, I can help you if you'd like."

"But it's flat."

"Right. Pop your trunk."

"Why? I don't have a spare in there. I've never bought one."

"Most cars have a spare and jack in the trunk. Trust me."

Aria popped the trunk and Paige lifted the bottom and grabbed the spare and the jack. Aria seemed genuinely surprised when Paige retrieved these. "Holy crap. Have those been in there the whole time?"

Paige laughed as she started jacking up the car. "Yep."

Aria stood behind Paige as she worked to fix the flat. "Thank you so much for stopping. I saw like 5 guys from school walk by without helping."

Paige shrugged and grunted slightly trying to raise the car up a little more. "No big deal. My dad taught me how to change one. It'll just take a minute."

Aria observed her for a minute, then snapped a picture of Paige from behind, sending it to Spencer, Hanna and Emily. "My Princess Charming," the caption read.

Emily responded back immediately, "Is that Paige?"

Aria typed back a 'Yep' response, feeling slightly guilt that she was texting while Paige was working.

"Can I help at all?"

Paige was already loosening the last lugnut and removing the wheel when Aria asked. "Nah, should be done in 2 minutes."

When she finished up, Paige put the flat and jack back in the trunk and wiped her dirty hands on the back of her jeans.

"All set. The spare will be good for a few miles. But you should probably get it changed to a real tire tonight."

"Thank you so much, Paige. I would have been stranded. I owe you one."

Paige waved it off, "No big deal. Seriously. Like I said, 5 minutes."

"Well, can I at least give you a ride home as a thank you?"

Paige gave her a genuine smile and nodded eagerly, "That would be great. I ran way too much this morning and my legs are killing me."

"Yeah, Spencer mentioned that."

Paige's eyebrows shot up as she got into the car. "You know Spencer?"

"Yeah, we're friends. She's mentioned how you two work out every morning."

"Yeah, Spencer's cool. I live three blocks up and then make a left at the light."

Aria nodded and took off once they were buckled in.

"You know, Spencer would never tell you, but she's so happy you two started working out together. She says it's helped her so much in Field Hockey."

Paige smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, that's nice of you to say. She's helping me out too. I'm training for the swim season. It's always good to train with someone."

Aria was about to suggest that Paige train with Emily, but remembered that the Emily topic was strictly prohibited.

When they got to Paige's house, Aria noticed Emily's car parked outside. She had no idea why Emily would be in that neighborhood. She thought about asking Paige, but thought that would be strange, and besides, maybe she was wrong. Maybe Emily was at someone else's house.

Aria's curiosity got the better of her and she decided to investigate. "Would you mind if I came in to use the restroom?" Aria asked as she put her car into park.

"Sure, it's no problem."

Paige walked in and hung her backpack up near the door. "Bathroom is past the kitchen, here."

"Aria?!" Paige heard Emily shout as she and the tiny brunette walked in the kitchen.

Emily and Christen were at the kitchen table, each with a copy of Catcher in the Rye in their hands, taking notes.

Paige was torn between feeling relieved and hurt that she wasn't asked to participate in this obvious study session. She knew the book better than both of them combined. She was in their class. She should have been asked to join. But at the same time, she was glad she wouldn't have to sit through another hour of Emily batting her eyelashes at her step-sister.

Aria felt terrible that she was right – Emily was here, to see Christen.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"What? Me and my friend Paige can't hang out?" Aria asked.

"She gave me a ride..."

"Paige and I are having a girls night," Aria answered.

"You are?" Emily asked.

"We are?" Paige mimicked.

"Yes, but first I need the bathroom."

"That door," Paige pointed.

Aria left and Paige turned her attention to her step-sister. "Hey Chris. Parents say when they'll be home?"

Christen shrugged and looked through her phone, reading a text, "Mom says they are going to dinner with clients and won't be back till late. She says there's money for food."

"Awesome. Pizza?"

Christen shook her head, "I'm feeling Chinese."

Paige shook her head, "We literally had Chinese 2 days ago."

"So? Emily can be the tie breaker."

"Um," Emily gulped, hate being caught in the middle.

"Seriously, Em, dinner's on us. What do you want?" Christen asked and put her hand on Emily's arm.

Paige scoffed at the obvious powerplay from Christen. First using a nickname, then touching Emily.

"Order what you want. I've lost my appetite," Paige said, defeatedly.

Aria walked out of the bathroom, sensing tension in the room. "What I miss?"

"We're ordering dinner," Christen replied.

"Oh, pizza sounds great," Aria chirped happily. "No meat. I'm vegetarian."

Paige walked out of the room as she heard Christen yell behind her, "Are you going to order it, Paige!?"

When Christen got no response from Paige, she rolled her eyes to Emily. "Typical Paige. Leaves me doing all the work," she said as she googled the number for the pizza place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aria had followed Paige out of the kitchen and into the living room on the other side of the house.

"So you know Emily?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," she replied slowly. "You?"

Paige stiffened slightly at the question, but Aria noticed. "Not really," Paige answered.

When Aria gave her a curious look, she elaborated. "She's in my class. Look, I appreciate the ride home but you don't need to stay if you have something else to do."

Aria shrugged and collapsed on the couch, looking for the remote. "And pass up free pizza? No way."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they got roped into a John Hughes movie marathon. The pizza came and went and Aria made no move to leave.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Emily and Christen tried to finish up their studying. Every time they came across a question on the study guide they didn't know, Emily had to bite her tongue not to suggest they ask Paige.

She wondered when Aria and Paige became friends, and if their hang out session today had to do with Aria's flat tire. She had to try and keep re-focusing her attention back on studying and Christen, but her brain kept drifting.

"Ok, I am just about over Catcher in the Rye, I don't know about you," Christen asked.

Emily smirked and closed her book in a sign of agreement.

"Yes, I cannot wait for the test tomorrow just so it can be over with."

"Same."

Christen smiled again and sucked in a huge breath. "So this might sound a little weird."

Emily tilted her head and waited for the other girl to finish.

"I was just. Um. Wow, ok there's no not-awkward way to ask this. Ok. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. In a non-study way."

Emily's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She was totally thrown off by the question. "What?"

"I mean, if you don't..."

"No, no. I want to. I just can't believe you're asking me."

Christen giggled and touched Emily's arm again. "Well, believe it. Maybe this weekend?"

Emily felt like her whole body was filled with goosebumps and she was so excited, she thought she might faint when she nodded in agreement.

In the other room, Paige shivered inexplicably.


	5. Chapter 5

Paige knew about Christen and Emily for days before she saw it for herself. In some ways, it was a relief. Finally knowing for sure, seeing it. It felt like she had been falling and falling and falling for days, and when Emily and Christen walked into class holding hands – it was like she hit rock bottom. People say rock bottom is the worst, but really it's the fall that kills you. Once you hit the bottom, you can figure out how hurt you are and try and climb out.

But she knew. There were signs before she "knew". Christen on the phone to Emily. The two of them talking during class, and in the halls. They even had lunch together once. Paige knew, but so long as she didn't "know" it was a free fall.

It was Paige's fault that she saw it, to be honest. She let Spencer talk her into skipping their daily run in favor of squats and sit ups. That meant their work out was over earlier than normal. And it meant she got to class earlier than normal. And it meant that she saw them walk in.

Christen looked blissfully unaware and Emily looked tense when she locked eyes with Paige from across the room. But she didn't drop Christen's hand which is what she wanted her to do. Paige understood why though. If she was lucky enough to hold hands with the person she really wanted to, she wouldn't drop it because it made someone uncomfortable.

While trying (and failing) to pay attention in class, Paige wondered why more classes aren't taught about dealing with heartache. She wondered why she could find the derivitive of whatever the hell she was learning in Calculus, but not one teacher mentioned what to do when the first girl you've ever really liked is dating your new step-sister. That's a lesson that Paige would pay attention to. Paige tried to re-focus her attention on the board when she heard her phone buzz in her backpack. Paige didn't typically get texts during school. Spencer sometimes texted her before or after school. Hanna threatened to turn her phone on loud and call her during class if Paige didn't tell her jokes. Christen sometimes texted her about how they were getting home from school. But all of those were more rare than anything. So she was curious when she pulled her phone out of her bag.

Emily's name lit up the screen, and she caught the other girl's eyes from across the room.

They were begging Paige to read the message, but whatever the message said wouldn't change the reality of the present. So she stuffed the phone back in her bag, message unread.

Emily was only just getting used to public displays of affection – from ANYONE – let alone from the person she had liked for so many years. It was strange, but she was getting used to it. Emily was fond of how Christen seemed proud to hold her hand in school halls, in class – even willing to have lunch with her (when changing up the lunchroom dynamic was highly taboo). At school, Emily never felt without Christen's attention. It was amazing.

She had to work a little harder outside of school. Generally, Emily was the one to initiate text or phone conversations or suggest they hang out. But Christen always responded, talked and agreed to hang out.

And Emily felt happy. Or, at least like she could become happy. The guilt every time she thought of Paige was intense. She felt like it was eating her up and she wanted to talk to Paige about it all, tell her the truth about her and Christen before she heard it through others. But every time she looked at Paige, smiled at her, waved in the halls – she was met with nothing. Blankness. Emily briefly wondered if she was invisible during one particular encounter between she and Paige in an otherwise empty hall. Emily had waved, and Paige simply ducked her head in recognition, and sped past her.

She felt horrible when Paige spotted she and Christen holding hands in class. This was exactly what she didn't want. She didn't want Paige to "catch" them, like she was doing something wrong. But she couldn't shake the feeling like she was doing something wrong when she looked at Paige. She sent a text to Paige in the middle of class, apologizing, begging to have the chance to explain in person. But she knew as soon as Paige tossed her phone unceremoniously back in her bag that the text went unread.

No, Emily needed a new course of action. If Paige wouldn't talk to her, Emily'd force some conversation out of Paige.

At lunch – Emily figured that was a good a time as any. But Paige's normal spot in the lunchroom was empty.

"Have you guys seen Paige," Emily asked her friends as she placed her tray down on the table and took a seat next to Aria.

"Have you seen your girlfriend?" Spencer bit back sharply without taking her eyes off her Calculus book.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily asked, offense taken in her tone of voice.

"It means you use Paige to get Christen, cast Paige aside, then you won't leave the poor girl alone when she's just trying to figure her shit out."

"Jeez, Spence. Tell me how you really feel? Why are you all the sudden on Paige's side?"

"All of the sudden? I am the one who told you not to do this whole charade from the beginning. And now that I've gotten to know Paige, I double down on that suggestion."

Emily's demeanor softened slightly when she realized her and Spencer were on the same side. They both wanted Paige not to be sad. "Listen, Spence. I understand where you're coming from. And it was a stupid decision. But I can't change the past. And now I just want to fix the mistakes I've made."

Spencer's stone face fell a little, and she broke her resolve. "She's in the library."

The library was depressingly empty, so Paige picked a relatively secluded spot in the back and took out her book and study guide. She was only a few minutes in when she saw a shadow cast over her papers, indicating someone was standing right behind her.

"Hey," Emily said quietly.

"Hey," Paige replied after glancing up briefly.

"Studying?" Emily asked rather needlessly.

"Trying to," Paige quipped, with a bit of irony in her voice, since Emily talking stopping her from studying.

"Right. Right," Emily mostly whispered to herself. "Do you have a second?"

Paige closed her book and looked back up at Emily, pointing to the seat across from her for Emily to sit down. Paige waited for Emily to talk, but for someone who had clearly tried to seak Paige out, Emily seemed quiet.

"Well?" Paige asked after the silence between them lingered for several minutes.

"I just wanted to say," Emily started, then stopped. She had no idea what she wanted to say. Well, that wasn't true. She knew what she wanted to say but she had no clue how to say it.

"About Christen," Emily started again, then stopped. "I'm just sorry."

Paige locked eyes with Emily, and could tell she was really struggling with this conversation.

"Emily, you have nothing to apologize to for. We went out a few times and it was fun. At least, I had fun. But it didn't work out. It's not a big deal."

"I had fun too. A lot of fun," Emily assured. And for the first time in a week, Paige let out a small smile in Emily's direction. Emily felt like she had just won the lottery.

"Good. Then, no hard feelings," Paige shrugged and opened her book back up to go back to studying.

"Does this mean we can be friends?" Emily asked hopefully.

Paige looked up, meeting Emily's eyes, surprised by the question. "I think we can be friendly. I mean, you'll be around with Christen and all. But I don't think it would be appropriate to be friends. It would be unfair to Christen."

"Oh, right, sure," Emily had to stop herself from looking crestfallen at Paige's suggestion. "I should go."

"Yeah," Paige agreed.

Emily left the library feeling a new sense of empty and couldn't help but wonder what Paige meant when she said it was 'not a big deal'. It felt like a big deal to Emily. But maybe she was just projecting her feelings of guilt onto Paige, and the ther girl couldn't even care less about Emily.

Paige sunk lower in her library chair and wondered why no one ever told her that heartbreak actually physically hurt her heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, when did they make swimming hard?" Spencer asked, almost doubled over at the edge of the pool, near the water.

She and Paige had just swam for 45 straight minutes, doing laps of various strokes. Spencer was by no means a swimmer, but she knew enough. And she promised to swim with Paige, if only so she could take a day off running.

"It's not hard, what are you talking about? Swimming is so fun."

Spencer dramatically rolled her eyes in an over the top way. "You say that because you're good at it. I am not good at it. My shoulders are going to be killing me in the morning."

"I bet it won't be as bad as you think. We've been doing arm exercises the past few weeks. I bet you're stronger than you think."

Spencer scoffed. "Don't try and sweet talk your way out of this, McCullers. My arms are going to be killing me and I am going to send you a bitchy text in the morning."

Paige stretched each arm across her body to cool down a little.

"Do you think I am good enough to make the swim team here? Is it super competitive?"

"Are you kidding, Paige? You're so fast, you have so much energy. And you're the most athletic person I know. The swim team at Rosewood is good. But I bet you take it more seriously than anyone. I mean," Spencer gestured around to the empty pool area. "You see anyone else getting practice in after school?"

"Well thanks for training with me. Getting back into a groove has given me more confidence. Tryouts are next week."

"Next Wednesday, right? Emily mentioned..." Spencer replied, then stopped midsentence when she realized she brought up Emily. Something she vowed never to do around Paige.

"Emily's good, huh?" Paige asked, sensing Spencer's awkward pause.

Spencer nodded apprehensively, thinking of a way to change the subject. "Spencer, listen. I assume Emily mentioned to you that she and I went out a couple of times. I know you know she's dating my step-sister now. And yeah, that's a little weird, but it doesn't have to be this awkward taboo subject."

Spencer let out a breath, relieved.

Paige continued to gather up her stuff outside of the pool to go and get changed. She was wrapping the towel around her waist when Spencer cleared her throat.

"So you're ok with it. ...With Emily and Christen, I mean?"

Paige shrugged in a way that she hoped conveyed indifference. But her face fell and it gave her away. Spencer knew the truth immediately.

"It's fine with me," Paige started, then realized she'd only be lying to Spencer, and she hated lying. No matter how superficial the lie is. Instead she changed her tactic. "What I don't get is why Emily even asked me out in the first place if she had feelings for someone else. That's the thing that still bothers me. But I'll never have the guts to ask her that, so I'll probably never know."

Spencer bit her lip, anxiously, guilt washing over her. "Paige, I need to tell you something."

Both girls were startled by the lockerroom doors opening and closing, revealing Emily Fields wrapped in a towel. Paige nearly groaned, feeling like life wouldn't stop punishing her for some unknown sin she must have committed. All she wanted to be free of Emily, and now it seemed like she couldn't get away from her.

"Oh, hey, guys. I didn't think anyone else was in here," Emily said shyly, looking back and forth between Paige and Spencer. "Since when did you start swimming, Spence?"

The tall, thin girl just shrugged. "I don't. But Paige said we could skip running today if we swam some laps, so.."

"Prepping for the season?" Emily asked in Paige's direction, without meeting her eyes.

"Trying to."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks, yeah. You too."

Paige grabbed the rest of her stuff and made her way to the lockerroom with Spencer hot on her heels.

Once they were inside and out of earshot of Emily, Spencer dropped the casual routine.

"Ok, so, that was super awkward. What were you saying about it being no big deal?"

"Spencer, I know you're friends with Emily and I appreciate that you want to know what's going on. But maybe you should just ask Emily."

"But Emily won't know YOUR side of things."

Paige stopped packing her gym bag and looked and Spencer calmly. "My side?" she let out a light laugh of exasperation. "I liked a girl," she paused thoughtfully then continued, "And she didn't like me back. And now she's dating my sister."

Spencer's face contorted into a pained look of empathy. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Spencer. But you don't have anything to apologize for. You didn't tell Emily to ask me out. Besides, you're helping me take my mind off things with our workouts."

Paige kept getting dressed and when she was standing in her jeans and bra, Spencer reached out. "Speaking of our work outs, your abs game is strong," Spencer touched Paige's incredibly toned abs that had the slightest outline of a six pack. The two laughed and Paige pulled away from Spencer's reach, which only egged Spencer on more. Both girls separated when they saw Emily walking over to a nearby locker.

"Forgot my swimming cap," Emily needlessly explained.

"Don't mind us, I was just trying to get Paige to let me wash my shirt on her abs," Spencer joked and reached out for Paige's stomach again.

What Paige had found silly a minute ago now made her self-conscious and she reached for her shirt to cover herself and avoid Emily's stare.

But Emily had caught enough of a glimpse to make her want to see more. Paige's body was incredible. You could tell when she was wearing her baggy plaid overshirts, and it was impossible to miss now, as she was standing there topless. Emily realized she had missed the beat on Spencer's joke but offered a laugh anyway, for lack of anything else so say. "Well, don't let me stop you," Emily mumbled as she made her way back out to the pool.

"Um, Emily?" she heard Paige call from behind her. Emily turned around with a look of guilt on her face, sure Paige would rat on her for checking her out. Instead, Paige was holding out Emily's swimming cap, which she had completely forgotten about while staring at Paige.

"Thanks," Emily said quickly, snatching the cap and nearly sprinting back out of the lockerroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily just came home from a date night with Christen the next night and headed up to her room. She lay on her bed, thinking over her date with Christen for a few minutes, then her mind started to drift slightly to Paige. She thought back to seeing Aria and Paige interact so freely the night Christen asked her out. And Spencer and Paige seemed to be getting really close. They were touchy-feely in a way Emily wasn't sure she was comfortable with at all. Emily just convinced herself that she wanted a friendship with Paige too, and she was jealous that the people closest to her got to experience that when she didn't.

Emily stared at her phone and wished Paige would reach out to her and tell her she was ok with being friends. And maybe they could go to Freddy's again and grab another cheese steak. Or maybe they would watch some John Hughes movies. Or just drive again.

Emily tried to push these thoughts from her mind, but she found thaat they kept coming faster and faster and they were sticking around for longer.

Instead, she pulled out her phone and checked Twitter to distract herself. After a few seconds scrolling through her feed, she nearly yelped when she saw a Tweet from her favorite band, Matt and Kim.

The tweet said, "Philly fans – clear your schdule Saturday. We're coming for ya. #SecretShow" the tweet had a link to buy tickets. Emily wasted no time, buying two tickets and pulling out her phone to text Paige. This was the perfect opportunity to reach out to Paige and ask her to hang out. They both loved this band, and they both liked going to concerts.

"Matt and Kim just announced a surprise show in Philly Saturday. I have an extra ticket. You free?" she sent the text with a few funny emojis to show Paige how excited and fun she was trying to be.

Emily spent the next 20 minutes staring at her phone, willing Paige to answer her.

Finally, after when seemed like an eternity, Paige responded, "Thanks. I'm definitely going. But I am headed there with another friend. Sorry."

Emily steeled herself slightly, thinking this was another brush off. Instead, she stayed hopeful as she sent another message to Paige. "That's cool. Maybe we can all drive up to Philly together? Save on gas."

Emily felt proud of herself. She was providing a logical option for Paige now. No way she'd blow her off. No reason to say no to Emily's suggestion.

But the response was frustrating once again.

"My friend lives in Philly. I'm going to spend the night after the show so I don't need to drive all the way back."

Emily stared at the text message, not believing what she was reading and not fully understanding why she was so disappointed by Paige's response. Her phone vibrated in her hand with another message from Paige, "Thank you for the invitation though."

Emily rolled her eyes, frustrated she couldn't even be mad at Paige because she was so polite.

It wasn't until Spencer, Aria and Hanna all told Emily they were busy Saturday that Emily thought to ask Christen. She was unaccustomed to asking Christen to do stuff, that she wasn't used to it being an option yet. At least that's what she told herself. In reality, she knew Christen didn't really have a similar taste in music, and didn't think the other girl would have a lot of fun at the concert. But she asked, and was surprised when Christen said yes.

Emily tried to surpress her frustration on the ride up to the concert. Christen was supposed to be giving her directions as Emily drove, but they had missed two highway exits because Christen was too busy talking about something Emily wasn't even listening to. When Emily went to play Christen some Matt &amp; Kim music, Christen talked during the songs, and didn't seem interested at all. Emily didn't mind the idea of having different interests than the person she was dating, but it seemed like Christen didn't even care about the things Emily liked. Christen didn't have to like Emily's music, or swimming, or whatever. But if she could just pretend to be interested, Emily would feel a little less isolated.

Emily was zoned out but knocked back into the conversation when Christen brought up her step-sister.

"I think Paige mentioned she was going to this concert tonight too."

Emily briefly took her eyes off the road and looked at the girl in the passenger seat.

"Oh yeah?" she asked casually.

"Yeah, she drove up early this morning. She's hanging out with some friends from her old school, I think."

"That will be fun, maybe we'll see her."

"Maybe," Christen shrugged in indifference. "That's assuming Kelley isn't going too."

"Kelley?"

"Paige's ex and the person's whose photo is in the dictionary next to the word 'clingy'."

Emily's interest peaked slightly, wondering if Kelley was the friend Paige mentioned she was going with. "How long did they date?"

"Not sure. A while. Pretty sure Paige liked the idea of switching schools so she had a safe reason to break up with her."

"Why'd they break up?"

"Kelley was way more into Paige than Paige was into her. But like... to a restraining order-degree. Oh, that was where you were supposed to exit," Christen said, pointing to the exit that they just passed.

Emily blew out a frustrated breath and took the next exit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, hard 9," Paige's friend, Natalie, said pointing to one of the girls inside the concert venue. Paige looked at the girl she was pointing to and shrugged, a look of indifference on her face.

"Are you fucking kidding me, McCullers? She is hot as hell," Natalie said, ribbing her friend in the side. "Rosewood has stripped you of your big city culture. Are you just into girls in overalls, carrying clay jugs now?"

Paige cracked up at the idea. "Jesus, Nat. Rosewood isn't some hillbilly town. It's a suburb. You make it seem like I suddenly became Almish."

The two were waiting for the concert to start and people-watching while catching up on the time they had been away. In the few weeks since Paige transferred schools, she hadn't visited her old friends.

"Whatever. Your tastes are clearly suffering, because that chick is hot. Ok, what about her? Easily an 8... maybe 8 and a half in the right outfit."

Paige checked out the girl in question and shrugged. "She's cute."

"Ok then, Miss High Standards. Who is the best looking chick here?"

"Eh, I don't know, Nat. I am not really interested in looking right now."

"Who are you and what have you done with Paige McCullers? Do you have something to tell me?... Are you straight now?"

"Ew, no!" Paige immediately answered, making both of them laugh.

"Then what is it? Are you dating someone?"

"No – not dating anyone. There was... someone. But it's over now. And it wasn't really anything to begin with."

"Tell. Me. Everything." Natalie insisted, eyes wide.

Paige felt a tightness in her stomach at the idea of it. She didn't want to bring down her night of fun with her friend with her personal heartache, but Natalie was always someone she could count on.

"I went out with this girl a few times," Paige sighed. "She's cool as hell. She actually invited me to this concert. She likes awesome music, has great taste... she swims too, for Rosewood's team."

"She sounds perfect for you. Why the hell are you here with me and not her?"

"Because she ended things with me... to date Christen."

"Christen as in your step-sister?"

"Yep."

"Jesus," Natalie exhaled, processing the information. "Gross. I'm sorry."

"No big deal."

"Why the heck did she ask you to the concert if she's dating Chris?"

"She wants to be 'friends'." Paige emphasized 'friends' with air-quotes and eyeroll.

"And you don't want to be friends?"

"No. I want to date her. And since I don't want to have a crush on my sister's girl, I told her no. I just want to keep my distance until I get over her."

"Your morals are too high. You should steal her back. You're going off to college next year. You will only have to see Christen at Christmas and Thanksgiving. Burn bridges with that girl."

"I'm not going to be stealing anyone. And I'm not going to be friends with her either. I'm just going to be polite then hopefully get into a college as far away from here as possible and not have to see either of them until their wedding. A ceremony, at which, I will be very drunk."

Natalie shrugged, noticing Paige's pain, but deciding not to comment on it. "As long as you have a plan," she quipped sarcastically.

Pretty soon the concert started and both Paige and Natalie were having a blast, dancing around and singing at the top of their lungs. It was exactly what Paige needed to unwind and take her mind off Emily.

Natalie snuck off during a slow song to go to the bathroom and caught sight of Christen sitting near the bar. She never thought she'd see Christen at a concert, as the girl barely showed an interest in music in the few years she'd known her. Beside her, a tall, gorgeous brunette was dancing to herself. She looked like she wanted to go and dance and sing with the crowd. But Natalie had always known Christen to be a fun-suck and she was probably holding the brunette from having a good time. Slowly it occurred to Natalie that this was probably the girl Paige had gone out with. Natalie nodded her approval, she was easily a 9, 9.5. She could understand why Paige as into her.

Then Natalie formed a quick plan in her head to try and get her attention. After rushing back from the bathroom, Nat grabbed Paige and dragged her in the eye sight of Christen and this other girl. If Paige wouldn't work to steal the girl of her dreams, she'd be a friend and help her out.

Natalie started dancing and singing with Paige, and maybe got a little more suggestive in her dancing. Paige looked at Natalie a little strangely, wondering why her friend was suddenly grinding on her. She even stepped back a few times, a little uncomfortable with her friend's closeness.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked during a break in between songs.

Natalie gave Paige a big smile and wrapped her arms around Paige's neck, and whispered in her ear. "I'm just trying to get the attention of a hot girl," Natalie answered honestly. She glanced over Paige's shoulder at Christen and Emily. She definitely saw them, and was staring them down. "And it's working. Thanks, Paigey."

When Emily and Christen finally got to the concert (slightly late because they got lost and off track a few times), the opening band was already playing.

Emily immediately wanted to go join the rest of the crowd and start dancing and jumping with everyone else. But Christen led them to open seats near the bar in the back. Emily hated the idea of SITTING at a concert. Especially a band as fun, and fast-paced as Matt and Kim. She was hoping her and Christen could dance and have a good time. But Christen's body language told Emily that she just wanted to sit and had no intention of joining the party.

Emily compromised by standing next to Christen and dancing a little to herself, while watching the crowd. Althought she wasn't doing it intentionally, she was definitely keeping an eye out for Paige.

She finally caught sight of her and another girl in the middle of Matt and Kim's set. Paige looked like she was having so much fun. Just totally cutting loose and enjoying herself. Emily felt herself being slightly jealous that they weren't able to go to the concert together. That's what Emily wanted from the show. Singing, dancing, fun. Standing in the back tapping her foot wasn't any fun.

Emily ended up watching Paige more than the band on stage. Her emotions went from envious of how much fun Paige looked like she was having... to something she couldn't explain. The girl Paige was with was dancing all over her. And not in a friendly way. Emily looked at her for a few seconds. She was pretty, Emily reasoned. But not that pretty. Whatever. So she had perfect blonde hair and super long legs and huge eyes. Emily puffed out an angery breath. Whatever. So she was 'conventionally' pretty. Who cares. Anyone could be conventionally pretty. But it didn't sit well with Emily how much attention this girl was paying Paige. There was a concert going on 50 feet in front of them. Why wasn't she paying attention to the stage, instead of Paige?

Emily wondered briefly if this was the ex-girlfriend Christen had mentioned. Her jaw tightened without notice at the thought. It couldn't be the ex. Because Paige seemed to be enjoying herself just fine.

Emily found herself letting out a scoff when she saw the stupid blonde chick (SBC as Emily thought of her) wrap her arms around Paige's neck to whisper in her ear. Pft. What a tired move. No way Paige would fall for that. But then Paige laughed at something the girl said. Emily crossed her arms angrily across her chest and forced herself to look away.

When she looked back at the stage, Emily realized she had just missed half of her favorite song while she was distracted by Paige and SBC.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Day blah blah blah without a Locum Tenens update. Man, it's devestating. That's the best story ever, right? I don't mean Paily story. I mean any story. Ok.

Because a lot of you have kindly brought it up, I will kinda summarize the relationship idea behind Christen and Emily. I tip my hat to the genius, Paul Feig, who created the show "Freaks and Geeks". In that show, there is a character named Sam. Sam is a smart, sweet, loving boy who is head over heels for a girl named Cindy Sanders. Cindy is pretty. And other than that, whatever, she's fine. But we were all teenagers (or ARE teenagers) and sometimes can't see the forest through the trees. Sometimes we have intense feelings for someone, the wrong someone, even though the right someone is right there. And sometimes we even (stupidly?) pursue the wrong one, even when we know they are the wrong one. Because we spent so many years chasing after them, it'd be dumb not to try, right?

Sometimes teenagers are teenagers. It means they are stubborn and wrong and stubborn about being wrong. Think back to when you were a teenager. And that one person you saw in the hall that brightened your day. Now imagine that person saw you one day. It's hard to ignore that. Ok, thanks for reading. We are all just killing time until Locum Tenens anyway, right?

Spencer watched it all unfold with a tightness in her stomach that she usually felt when she had a big exam coming up. She was sitting at the lunch table. Hanna and Aria were at their normal seats, Emily was sitting across the room with Christen. They were all cozy and on the same side of the table, which is something that always bothered Spencer.

Hanna and Aria were deep in conversation about Caleb, Hanna's long-time crush and the guy she had recently started talking to. Then, Paige walked into the cafeteria, her eyes scanning the room. She didn't look over at Spencer, but instead looked over at Christen and Emily. Spencer saw Paige spin on her heels and turn around and leave the cafeteria. Presumably she was going to the library to study, or maybe to the pool to do laps before tryouts later that week.

Spencer rested her elbow on the lunch table, and ran her hand anxiously through her hair.

"What's up with you?" Aria asked, looking at Spencer a little concerned.

"I'm just..." Spencer started. "I feel terrible for Paige."

Hanna cast her eyes down, knowing that Paige's sadness mostly had to do with her. Aria nodded. "Me too. I am happy for Em and all. But Paige is awesome. And it sucks she was caught in the middle of it," Aria confessed. "Did I tell you guys she helped me fix my flat tire?"

"That was her?!" Hanna asked surprised.

"Yeah. She just did it like it was no big deal. She's so nice," Aria frowned.

"I was thinking..." Spencer trailed off, trying to find the right way to phrase her idea. "Maybe if we could try to set Paige up with someone, we'd feel less bad about what happened with Emily?"

Hanna immediately grinned, always loving the idea of being a matchmaker. "Yes. Yes. A million times yes."

"The only problem is besides Emily, we don't know any lesbians," Aria pointed out the obvious.

"Maya and Samara are out of the question. We don't want to use Emily's cast-offs," Spencer agreed. "We need someone who really likes sports, because Paige is like the fittest person I have ever met. And we need someone who likes music, because I know she likes going to concerts. And a lesbian. And pretty."

"Ok, you just described Emily," Hanna rolled her eyes. "That's not helpful."

The three girls thought for a few seconds, trying to think of any girls they have met that they may be overthinking.

"I have the perfect idea!" Hanna chirped happily.

"Who?" Aria asked skeptically. Hanna's 'perfect ideas' were generally flawed.

"Well, Caleb and I are going to Noel's party this weekend. It's like the whole baseball team throwing it. I know Caleb has a gay cousin. I think she lives in Philly, but we can drive her in town. Tell her we're taking her to the party. Set her up with Paige. Done."

"Do you know this girl at all? Like... how old she is, or what she likes or looks like?" Spencer asked.

"No. I mean, I know she's a senior and she's gay. Plus, she has Caleb's genes so she must be hot."

"Hanna..." Spencer sighed.

"Beggers can't be choosers, ladies. I'll ask Caleb about it now," she said, taking out her phone and shooting the boy a text.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily nodded off somewhere between the second and third episode of 'Keeping up with the Kardashians'. She and Christen were on her couch after school on Monday. She thought it might be romantic and fun because her parents were out of town. She was hoping to spend a little more quality time... well, to be honest, she hoped to spend a little more quality time making out with Christen. While they had kissed, they hadn't KISSED. Emily hadn't felt that "thing" that she had heard so much about when kissing that special someone. She assumed it was because it wasn't the kind of thing you could tell from a simple peck on the lips.

But so far, there was no kissing. Just boring, scripted-reality TV that Emily hated. She tried to stay awake, even trying to cuddle into the other girl. But Christen wasn't comfortable to fall asleep against, and Emily couldn't help her tired lids, so she just scooted to the other side of the couch and rested her head on the armest.

"Em," Christen said, tapping the girl on the hip. "I just got a text. The baseball team won the regionals. They are having a party Saturday. You wanna go?"

Emily yawned, sitting up and stretching. "Sure. I don't really know anyone from the baseball team. But it'll be fun."

Christen smiled beautifully, tapping out a text, before tossing her phone onto the couch. "You know me."

"True," Emily agreed.

Christen leaned in closer and planted a chaste kiss on Emily's lips. Emily leaned in further, putting her hand on Christen's shoulder and pulling her in closer so their kiss deepened. Emily's first thought was Christen's mouth was cold, which was strange. But soon Emily closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss, picturing herself dancing and singing and when her eyes opened, for a second she could have sworn she saw Paige looking back at her.

Emily just about jumped off the couch, with Christen jumping up after her, grabbing her arm gently.

"Whoa, Emily, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just thought I heard my parents coming home. False alarm," Emily tried to recover, but she knew she probably looked like an insane person. Emily's mind kept replaying the moment at the concert when she watched Paige dance with some other blonde girl. How much fun they were having... how beautiful Paige looked... she tried to focus on anything else, but couldn't.

When Christen leaned in to kiss her again, Emily pulled away slightly. The images flashing through her head were confusing her so much.

"Actually, maybe you should head home. They may be home soon."

Christen pulled back a little, visually hurt, but she agreed. "Yeah, ok. Sure."

Emily helped the other girl gather her stuff and gave her a small peck on the lips when she left. As soon as Emily closed the door, she slid down the threshold, burying her face in her hands, just barely holding back tears.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, you're going to exhaust yourself and you can't really afford that today," Spencer said, chugging some water while she and Paige were on a short break from their morning work out routine.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," Paige said, brushing Spencer off.

"You're an idiot. You've just legitimately SPRINTED a 5k. You can't drain yourself when you have try-outs after school."

Paige waved at Spencer in a blasé way, grabbing the water bottle from her hand, chugging it herself.

"I'll be fine. I took Saturday and Sunday off completely, so I need to make up for it."

"Yeah, I can totally tell you've been slacking. Your 3% body fat is now at 3.001% Someone call an intervention."

"You're just mad because I made you run today," Paige shot back.

"Completely Correct," Spencer admitted. "So what did you do this weekend? You never skip work outs."

Paige picked up the free weights and started doing various exercises with them. "Went to a concert up in Philly and just stayed with an old classmate."

Spencer raised her eyebrows. "What concert?"

"This band Matt &amp; Kim. I doubt you know them."

"Yeah, Emily's mentioned them. She said she was going to that show too."

Paige nodded in recognition, focusing her attention on the free weights.

"You don't seem surprised?" Spencer almost asked.

Paige finished counting her set and put the free weights down, turning to Spencer. "No, she invited me."

"Who invited you where?"

"Emily. To the concert."

Spencer was genuinely stunned at this news, as Emily hadn't mentioned this to her at all.

"And.. you guys went together?"

Paige shook her head, wiping her neck and chest with a towel. "No. I told you, I met up with some old classmates and went to the concert with an old friend."

"Did you see Emily there?"

Paige got down on the ground and started doing crunches, hoping Spencer would take it as a hint to stop asking questions.

"Nope. Your heart rate is going to drop if your break lasts too long."

"My heartrate is fine. Hey listen. Hanna and Aria and I were talking the other day at lunch, and we wanted to see if you wanted to go to a party on Saturday."

Paige halted her movements and looked up curiously at Spencer. "A party?"

"Yeah. We all just like you a lot and want to hang out."

Paige was honestly touched at the gesture, and really liked the three of them, too. But she didn't want to go if... "Is Emily going?"

Spencer shook her head. "No, we were going to ask her but she mentioned that she had plans with..." Spencer stopped herself, not wanting to bring up Christen in front of the girl. "She said she was busy," she finished smoothly.

"Spencer, they've been dating for how long?"

"Emily and Christen?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Around a month?"

"Exactly. There's no need to pretend like it's some big secret."

"Ok, well – they have plans. So Emily won't be there. Come on. You have a test and an essay due AND swim try outs this week. You're going to need a break by this weekend."

Paige shrugged, then nodded. "Sure. I'll go."

Spencer jumped a little and clapped her hands. "Yes! Hanna is going to be so happy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily had some butterflies in her stomach for the swim team tryouts. She knew she'd earn a spot, as she was the reigning captain and a veteran player. But she was always nervous before tryouts before big competitions.

She kept to herself in the locker room, not wanting to lose her focus because Paige decided to have the perfect body again. It was almost unfair that Paige was so physically perfect. But she knew from Spencer that Paige put in a lot of work every single morning. And, as Spencer kept pointing out with video and pictures, their work-out sessions were working wonders on the strong base that Paige already had.

When Emily finally turned to head to the pool, the first person she laid eyes on was Paige. She could only see her back, but she recognized her immediately. Paige was straddling the bench by the lockers, stretching her arms over her head to loosen her shoulders. Emily had seen swimmers do this approximately a thousand times. But this was the first time it had ever made her mouth run dry. Paige just looked like she had so much composure and strength from her form. After stretching her arms for a few seconds, Paige stood up and raised her arms over her head then reached down to touch her toes. Another exercise Emily had seen countless swimmers do countless times, but she couldn't help but stare, enchanted by Paige's every movement.

Emily stared at Paige until she saw a hand wave in front of her face and she realized she hadn't blinked in about 2 minutes.

"Earth to Emily," Sydney said, trying to get the other girl's attention.

Sydney was another veteran swimmer, who Emily had competed with since freshman year. They weren't really friends outside of swimming, but they were close during the season.

Emily focused her attention on the tall, think girl. "Hey Syd," Emily replied with a soft smile.

"Hey, we heading out there?" Sydney asked gently, curious about Emily's spacey moment. Emily was generally the most focused on the team when it came to swimming. She didn't typically zone out.

"Yeah, let me just grab my stuff," Emily said.

The two walked out to the pool deck, leaving Paige behind.

"Crushing on the new girl?" Syd asked quiet enough for just Emily to hear.

"What?! No. No way," Emily replied adamently. "I barely know her."

Syd's eyes widened slightly in shock at Emily's reaction and decided not to push the other girl on what was clearly a touchy issue.

"Ok then," Sydney drew out cautiously. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

The girls sat with the rest of the students in the bleachers while they waited for the coach to show up. Emily's eyes immediately flew to Paige as she walked out of the locker room. She couldn't help but look at the girl's athletic and perfect body. Emily was only human, after all. And when you see someone was lovely as Paige, it's impossible not to stare.

Emily started at Paige's long, muscular legs that looked more like a track athlete's legs than a swimmer's. Her calves were so defined, as were her quad and hamstring muscles. But they weren't bulgey and gross. They were just cared for.

Emily licked her lips unknowingly as her eyes followed up to Paige's narrow hips and flat stomach. Her heart raced thinking about the time last week when she was able to see those abs first hand.

Emily noticed the way Paige's swimsuit fit snuggly over the swell of her chest. Paige had the perfect sized breasts – they were sexy and definitely an eye-full, but they weren't big enough to be a problem as an athlete.

As her eyes moved up further, Emily knew she was getting to her favorite part of Paige, physically. One that she had only noticed while Paige was wearing clothes. It was a totally different story now that her shoulders and arms were out. Wow. Emily really liked Paige's arms. They were... there are no words. Emily shifted slightly, and crossed her legs. She was getting turned on and that wasn't what she needed before tryouts.

Emily felt her body get warm, and she knew her face was flushed. She was thankful she'd be jumping in a pool to cool off any second.

Paige took a seat near Emily as the underclassmen got in the pool first. Paige watched them all carefully, noting who had the best form and who needed the most improvement. She wasn't paying much attention to anything else until she heard her name.

"Paige, right?"

"Yeah, hi..."

"Sydney."

"Hey Sydney," Paige smiled at the girl in a friendly way. She had seen this girl talking to Emily earlier, and wondered if she'd ever make a friend at this new school who didn't know Emily in some way.

"What's your best stroke?"

"I like freestyle – but my butterfly and sides stroke are strong."

"Ah, well, butterfly is kinda my deal. So..." Sydney replied in a cheeky way.

Paige raised and eyebrow and smirked. "I guess we'll just have to see. May the best swimmer win."

"Fair enough. Emily's fantastic at butterfly too. You know Emily?" Sydney asked.

It was an innocent enough question – but with Emily in earshot, Paige didn't know how to answer the question honestly.

"We know eachother," she replied plainly

Sydney seemed unaffected by the bland answer and pressed forward. "Well, I hope you like it here are Rosewood. Good luck, Paige."

"Yeah, you too, Sydney."

As the underclassmen finished their session, the older students got lined up. The coach told them to warm up with some laps before they got started.

Paige tried as best as she could to clear her mind and think of anything but Emily. Anything but Emily in a bathing suit. Anything but Emily in a bathing suit, soaking wet and 10 feet from her. Once Paige was finally in the water and swimming though, she was able to focus on the thing she knew best in this world – swimming. Her muscle memory kicked in and Paige had no choice but to keep swimming. Because of all the hours she had been putting in at the gym, her muscles hardly ached at all. She was just starting to feel warmed up when the coach called them out of the pool and told them to line up.  
"Ok, on my whistle – I want to time you ladies in a few strokes. Don't kill yourselves. Last place isn't going to be dropped from the team. But I want to see good form and solid effort. First stroke is Butterfly. Ladies – get in position."

Paige closed her eyes briefly to center herself and got ready to dive in the pool. She took in two big gasps of air - something she always did before a race and waited in silence for the whistle.

As soon as she heard it – Paige dove in the pool, feeling the water race past her as she zipped through it. Right before she started the two-armed motion for the butterfly, she remembered what her coach asked of her. Focus on her form more than speed. Paige made she her body was moving smoothly, limiting splash as she raced through the pool. As the first half of the lap wrapped up, around 50m, Paige turned around and felt even more comfortable in her stroke. She was near the end of the second half, and pushed herself just a little harder and came up for air as soon as she touched the end.

She looked around and noticed she was a full body length ahead of everyone else.

Without much thought, she lifted herself out of the pool and onto the edge, and the other swimmers followed suit.

"Nice job, Paige. Your form was fantastic and you finished at 1:02:03 – that's nearly Olympic level," her coach said near her ear so the other girls couldn't hear.

Paige didn't want to gloat, but that was a personal best and she was really proud of herself.

She and the other swimmers lined up again for the next stroke.

"You guys seem pretty proud of yourselves.. I don't know if I like that," the coach said with a coy smirk. "800m freestyle," she paused for the groans of the swimmers. Generally swimming anything over 400m at practice was considered a punishment. "Top two finishers can sit out the next 800m race."

The girls perked up at this news. Everyone except Paige, who just heard "800m" and was focused on her strategy and stretching her shoulders. She had done a lot of cardio that morning, and skipped lunch in favor of not seeing Emily and Christen in the same room. She was concerned she'd burn out if she overexerted herself.

Paige got in the ready position and dove in at the sound of the whistle.

The first lap flew by, as did the second and third. Freestyle was always the most fun for Paige. It just felt like swimming to her, instead of competing. She liked competing, of course she did, but sometimes it was just fun to swim.

Around the 6th lap of 8, Paige started to feel herself getting tired. By the final lap, she felt a cramp forming in her her calf – and it hit HARD, right as she finished the race.

Paige immediately boosted herself out of the pool and threw her leg in the air.

"Shit, shit, shit," Paige gritted her teeth in pain.

"Cramp?" Paige heard someone ask. She couldn't even open her eyes to look at who was asking, her eyes were slammed closed in pain. She just nodded her head vigorously and hoped that conveyed her message.

The other person grabbed her foot and pushed her toes towards her leg and the relief she felt was immedaiate.

She nearly sighed – it felt so much better.

Paige moved her leg once it no longer hurt and opened her eyes. As soon as she did, she saw Emily staring down at her, with Paige's foot resting on her thigh.

"Better?"

Paige moved her foot and sat up at the edge of the pool. "Yeah, thanks. It was a killer."

"When did you start cramping up?" Emily asked, sitting down near her.

"About halfway through the last lap," Paige answered, massaging her sore calf muscle.

"And you still thrashed everyone else?" Emily scoffed.

"What do you mean? I won?"

"Don't look so please with yourself, McCullers. I was an inch behind you."

"BOTH of you did great. McCullers, how's the leg?" the coach asked.

"Just fine – I can swim the next race."

The coach waved her off. "The two of you won. You can sit out the next race. We're doing relay and we only need 6 swimmers for this anyway," the coach insisted.

The girls went back to the bench and covered themselves with a towel. For the first time, Paige allowed herself to glance at Emily. Something she had kept telling herself NOT to do since they walked in. She didn't want to be caught looking. But with Emily sitting so close, it was impossible not too.

Her tan, thin arms were so beautiful and perfect for swimming. Although they looked skinny, Paige could tell Emily was defined in her muscles and physically fit.

Emily's breasts were just – Paige blinked a few times then moved her head away, because she knew she'd end up staring way too long if she didn't tear her gaze away. They were good. Emily's breasts were really good. But Paige already knew she was attracted to Emily. And that's exactly why she needed to stay away from her.

Paige unconsciously moved further away from Emily on the bench, which Emily noticed.

Emily felt a small pain in her chest at the action, knowing Paige wanted physical and emotional space between them at all times.

"Um, did you end up going to the concert this weekend?" Emily asked, even though she knew the answer.

Paige smiled in the other girl's direction. "Yeah. It was a lot of fun. I loved the encore."

Emily smiled brightly and nodded in agreement. "And Kim looked super hot in that tank top," Emily wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Paige had to let out a small laugh at that – because Natalie had made the exact same comment about Kim in her tanktop.  
"My friend said the same thing," Paige said, thinking back.

"Your friend?" Emily asked innocently. The relay had started and she knew she and Paige only had a few minutes of small talk laugh before they had to go back to the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, I went with a friend from my old school. She said if Matt and Kim weren't a couple, she would have waited after the show to try and sleep with Kim. Because her tanktop was sexy."

"Your friend?" Emily asked.

Paige arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Natalie. Yeah."

"You didn't take anyone else?" Emily asked, trying to get confirmation from Paige. She was also examining the girl's face closely to see if she was lying.

"Fields. McCullers. Let's go. Sidestroke. 100m."

Paige shrugged and stood up, heading back to the edge of the pool.

As soon as tryouts let out, the coach asked Paige to stay after while the other girls went to get changed.

"Paige, your times were incredible today. Have you been training on your own?"

The other girl smiled wide, and nodded, happy her hard work was paying off.

"Yeah, me and a friend train every morning. She's on the field hockey team. So we just encourage each other. It's a lot of fun."

The coach nodded and fiddled with the string on her stop watch. "Listen to me, Paige. Keep having fun. Stay focused. And keep swimming like that? And we won't just be talking about a college scholarship. We'll be talking about the Olympics."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. And I am happy to have you on my team. It's always good to have someone like you who can keep the standards high. It keeps the squad competitive in between races. Ok, go get dressed."

Paige went into the locker room with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Spencer the good news. She wished she could share this with Emily – a swimmer who would really understand this kind of praise. But every time she thought about telling Emily something, she had to remind herself Emily didn't want her anymore.

Paige had finished in the shower and put on her jeans and bra. She was reaching for her t-shirt when Sydney approached her from the side. She hated when people talked to her when she wasn't fully dressed, and wondered why this wasn't the kind of thing that was covered in a manners 101 class.

"So, we're all going to get some pizza if you want to join?" Syd said.

Paige quickly flipped the shirt over her head and reached for her sweater. "Yeah, sure. I'm starved actually."

"Great," Syd said with a grin. "It's just at Ledo's – across the street. You can't miss it."

Paige nodded and grabbed her bag to make her way there.

Sydney fell into step with Emily – who was hiding out in the bathroom while Paige changed. She didn't want to be the gay teammate who stared at the other swimmers in the locker room.. even if the swimmer she was staring at was also gay. Despite currently dating someone – anytime she was around Paige, Emily's mind got a little fuzzy.

"Em – Ledo's? We're all going," Syd asked as they made their way out of the locker room.

Emily shrugged and shook her head. "Nah – thanks. I've got a ton of homework."

"Shame," Sydney said slowly. "I guess I'll just have to keep new girl entertained all on my own."

"Paige is going?" Emily asked, generally surprised.

"Duh. She only burned like a thousand calories from her little mermaid stunt she pulled today. Of course she needs empty calories and grease."

"Ok, I'll go."

Sydney pretended to be shocked by her friend's sudden change of heart. "Do you like the new kid or something?"

Emily rolled her eyes as if this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Sydney, for the last time... no. I am dating someone else. Someone super hot and amazing."

"You're dating ME? How nice of you to tell me like this."

"No, I'm dating Christen. You've seen her before. Perfect teeth. Green eyes. Brown hair."

Sydney nodded, but looked slightly confused. "Yeah, I know her. I thought she was dating that baseball player?"

"She was. Last year. But that's over."

Sydney made a plain 'mmm' noise in agreement as they made their way into the restaurant. She spotted Paige and a few other girls from the team in a huge corner booth.

"Well, you could do worse than the new girl. She's cute. If you're into cute smiles, big eyes and rock hard abs."

Emily sighed, taking in Paige waving them over to the table. "Tell me about it."

The rest of the swim team all pretty much knew one another from the last few years, so they spent their dinner grilling Paige. Including how the hell did she get so fast?

Paige just shrugged, really not knowing the answer. "Practice?"

"No way," Syd argued. "I practice like five days a week. It's more than that."

"Well, I swim a lot. Every day," Paige agreed. "But I also do a lot of other conditioning work every day. Bizarre stuff you might not think of. I started rock climbing some. And sprinting, of course. And arm and shoulder stuff helps a lot. I do squats. And I love box jumps. They really help with the butterfly, I think."

"You may give Emily a run for her money as captain," one of the other girls said, half-jokingly.

Paige saw the hurt look on Emily's face and immediately denied this. "No way. Being captain isn't about who can win some dumb tryout race. Emily's been with you guys for years. She's been committed to this team and to you guys for four years. She's the person I'd turn to if I needed swimming help, or if I were nervous. You guys would too. That's what being a captain is. Patience, experience and confidence. I could never do that."

Paige looked across the table and made eye contact with Emily, giving her a small but meaningful smile.

Emily smiled back.

Once the moment was broken and the girls started talking about their big rivals and the next race they had coming up, Emily buried her face in her hands for just a second.

'I am so screwed,' she thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for your kind words of encouragement. My lack of updates haven't been for lack of creativity, but lack of internet access. I've been out of country most days with limited wifi access. Next week my schedule reverts to a (somewhat) normal looking thing.

Anyway.. here's the next piece of this story.

"You look like you are going to get your 5th grade school photo taken," Natalie commented, examining her friend's outfit.

Paige simply shrugged and fidgeted with her over-sized sweater. "Who cares? It's just a party."

Natalie scoffed, looking through Paige's closet for a decent outfit. "'Just a party' she says. Just a party. For teenagers in suburban Pennsylvania, a party is as close as we'll get to the Oscars. Maybe dress a little less like a 10 year old."

"I look fine," Paige protested. She was never a party person, and only agreed to go because her new friends invited her and Emily wouldn't be there. After she had convinced her oldest friend, Natalie, to come, she figured she'd have a good time. But she didn't feel like she needed to get dressed up to impress no one.

"You do look fine. If you're going to spend the afternoon cleaning the oven. All I am saying is wear a shirt that fits," Natalie argued, holding up a small tank top that Paige had gotten as a gift last Christmas but never worn.

"That doesn't fit. It's too small."

"Perfect then. This and skinny jeans, the black ones. And I'll shut up."

"Why would I wear a tank top in November?!"

"Because... your arms," Natalie said plainly. "I am sick of arguing. Put on the clothes and get ready. Your friends will be here soon to pick us up."

Paige hated being forced to wear things she was comfortable in, but relented because she hated confrontation more.

"Hair down," Natalie said, pointing to Paige's ponytail.

Paige grunted but pulled out the hair tie and shook her long brunette hair loose.

"Aw, look who's a pretty girl," Natalie said in a condescending tone that made Paige roll her eyes.

Luckily, Paige didn't have a lot of time to focus on her new look, because Hanna's car horn sounded from outside a few minutes after Paige finished getting ready.

Natalie and Paige crammed into the backseat of Hanna's car, along with Aria. Spencer was in the front seat fiddling with the radio.

"Hey guys, this is Natalie. She's an old friend and the world's pushiest human. Natalie, this is Spencer, Hanna and Aria."

Hanna was suspiciously quiet for the entire ride, which confused Paige. Hanna was the one who seemed the most excited about Paige coming out with them. But now, she wasn't her normal bubbly self.

Paige was in her own world, wondering what was wrong with Hanna, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was Natalie, who was sitting right next to her.

"Spencer? She single?"

Paige almost laughed out loud at the idea of Natalie and Spencer dating. It seemed insane. Before answering, Paige elbowed Nat in the side and simply responded "IDK."

Spencer had never mentioned a boyfriend or girlfriend, for that matter. But that didn't mean she wasn't dating someone. Mostly, her and Spencer talked about reps, heart rates, run times and the Eagles.

"Fucking helpful. Thanks. Worst Wingwoman EVER," Paige's phone lit up again and Paige had to supress her snicker.

When they got to the party, Hanna quickly disappeared muttering that she 'wanted to wait for Caleb'. The other girls made their way in, with Natalie trying to make small talk with Spencer. Paige always envied her friend's boldness. Natalie always went after what she wanted, consequences be damned. She encouraged Paige to do the same thing, but Paige never had the courage Nat had.

"Oh, look! Caleb's here!" Spencer nearly squeeked moments later, excited to introduce Paige to her date.

Paige glanced over, vaguely wondering why Spencer would be so happy to see him. As soon as she looked in the direction of the door, Paige turned back immediately. "Oh my god, shit shit."

Paige quickly ran past Spencer, Aria and Natalie to make a beeline for the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Aria asked, looking at Spencer with utter confusion written on her face.

Natalie's eyes followed Paige to the kitchen, then went back to the door. Clearly Paige had seen someone she didn't want to.

Then Natalie's eyes fell on Kelley.

Shit.

"Which one of you geniuses invited Paige's ex?" Natalie asked.

"Who's her ex?!" Spencer asked.

"That tiny blue-eyed bitch making her way over here with Hanna and Caleb."

"Shit," Aria and Spencer mumbled at the same time.

"Did they end on bad terms?" Aria asked, hoping that maybe it was just Paige moving away that lead to the breakup.

"I don't know. Do you consider Kelley making out with Christen at a party bad terms?"

"Shit," Spencer mumbled again.

"Hey Kell," Natalie announced with obviously fake enthusiasm once the other girl was in earshot.

"Natalie...?" Kelley asked, a little thrown by one of her classmates was at a party an hour away from home.

Natalie looked the girl up and down. Kelley had sandy-blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and she was 'cute' if you stripped away the gross stigma that she carried around with her as a huge bitch.

Spencer had broken away from the group and followed Paige to the kitchen. When she found her, Paige was practically hiding in the pantry, pretending to look for food.

"Paige? Natalie just told us.."

"I didn't realize Caleb would be bringing Kelley tonight."

Spencer stayed quiet – and tried really hard not to look guilty.

"His cousin. She's my ex-girlfriend and we didn't part on the best terms."

"So, I have something to tell you and I think you're going to find it really funny."

Paige's eyebrows shot up, waiting for Spencer to continue.

"Me and the girls wanted to do something nice for you. We all like you a lot and we wanted to sort of... hook you up... and Hanna said Caleb had a hot gay cousin and we invited her and... here we are. Man, small world."

"When am I supposed to find this funny?" Paige asked seriously.

"Now?" Spencer asked meekly.

"Spencer, I really appreciate that you guys went out of your way to try and find me a date. But I am not interested in dating right now, I hate set-ups and that girl out there- she's a toxic person."

"Yeah... Um... Natalie mentioned. ...With Christen."

Paige waved off Spencer's anger, "It's fine, really. Our relationship was basically over. And they were both drunk and it was one dumb kiss."

"Wow, ok.. so.. no chance of rekindling that."

Paige laughed a little painfully, "Absolutely no chance. I've never told anyone that... you know, about Christen. People knew, of course. I've forgiven both of them because they both apologized. And I was about to break up with Kelley anyway."

"That doesn't make it ok," Spencer said sternly, getting slightly defensive of Paige, and hating herself for bringing this gross person to the party.

"Paige! There you are! I want you to meet someone!" Both Spencer and Paige grimaced at the sound of Hanna's voice, knowing Kelley would be there with her.

"Paige!?" Sure enough, Kelley was there, looking completely shocked at her ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Kell," Paige said quietly.

Hanna looked between the two girls, clearly sensing the tension. She didn't understand if it was a bad or good thing until she met Spencer's eyes. Hanna gulped when she saw the intensity on the other girl's face.

"How have you been?" Paige asked her ex cordially, truthfully not caring about the answer.

"How have I been? Are you kidding me? Maybe if you would have answered one of my several fucking phone calls, you'd know how I was."

Paige bit her lip, stopping herself from saying something she'd regret. Instead, she looked from Hanna to Spencer. "Could you guys give us a second?"

Spencer grabbed the petite blonde's arm and they walked back towards the rest of the party. Paige could hear Spencer say "This was a huge mistake," to Hanna as they walked out.

"I'm sorry I haven't answered your calls. That was rude of me. But I didn't know what to say to you," Paige confessed, leaning against the counter.

Paige took a momet to look at her ex-girlfriend. Kelley was definitely beautiful. She was small, thin with a bright smile (that Paige doubted she'd see tonight). Kelley didn't look much like Caleb, but had his striking cheekbones that worked well on her. She also had a good fashion sense, and she was fun and funny. She and Paige dated for about 18 months, when Paige realized she was never in love with Kelley, despite trying her hardest to fall in love with her.

"You could have let me explain," Kelley said, cozying up to Paige by the counter.

"There was nothing to explain. I just wanted to move past it. We both knew our relationship wouldn't last after my move to Rosewood anyway."

"I didn't mean to..." Kelley started and stopped, thinking of the right words. "I just felt like you were slipping away. And this was the only thing I could do to keep your attention."

"Well, kissing my sister was a really fucked up way to try and get me to stay."

Paige pushed herself off the counter and walked towards the rest of the party, determined to just ask Spencer for a ride home.

She felt Kelley grab her arm and turn her around before she had the chance.

"No, Paige. No. I spent 3 months waiting for you to answer my calls. You do not get to just walk away. Christen didn't even like me, I knew it. I was trying to make you jealous and she was tryin to make that asshat shortstop guy jealous and we were both super wasted. Come on, it was one stupid mistake."

"Honestly?" Paige said, growing frustrated with this conversation. "I was happy you did it, Kelley. It made it easier to break up with you."

Emily walked into the kitchen right as Kelley slapped Paige straight across the face. Paige's hand instinctively flew to her face, feeling the sting of the powerful slap.

"Ow, Jesus!" Paige mumbled, hand still clutched to her cheek.

Emily raced over to Paige's side as Kelley stormed out of the room. "Fuck you, Paige."

"Are you ok?" Emily asked as she got to Paige.

"Yeah, totally fine," Paige played it off, but her cheek still stung.

"That girl just slapped you."

"Trust me, I noticed," Paige laughed slightly and couldn't help but notice Emily left a concerened hand on her forearm their whole conversation.

"Why did she hit you? Do you want me to have Spencer kick her ass?" Emily asked, bringing a hand to Paige's cheek to make sure Kelley didn't break the skin. Paige winced at the touch. It was her cheek that hurt, but Emily's touch that felt like fire on her skin.

"She's harmless, Emily. It's fine, really. It's a long story and involves a lot of history," after the shock of the slap, Paige realized Emily was there – she she was promised she wouldn't be. "What are you doing here, anyway? Hanna and Spencer said you had plans with Chris tonight."

Emily shrugged, pulling back slightly from Paige, but keeping her hand on Paige's forearm. A gesture that confused Paige to no end. "I don't know why they said that. Our plans for tonight involved coming here."

Paige considered this. Emily was there. Christen was there. Kelley was there. Natalie was there, and assuming Natalie had more than one beer, it would take very little to set her off. Natalie would probably end up throwing a punch at Christen or Kelley. Paige needed to get both of them out of there.

Paige moved away from Emily, intent on getting her and Natalie back to her place as soon as possbible.

"Paige, wait - where are you going?"

"Sorry... I just.."

"I wanted to talk to you about tryouts the other day. I never even got the chance to congratuate you on making the team."

Paige smiled kindly, "Thanks, Emily. Congratulations to you too. But I really need to go."

"Even if I promise not to slap you?" Emily joked. When Paige paused, Emily took this as an opening to continue their conversation. "What you said the other day... at the restaurant.. about me being captain. I just wanted to thank you. It was really nice to hear."

Paige felt a goofy smile appear on her face, happy to talk about anything else besides Kelley. "That was nothing, Emily. Besides, you must know what I said was true, deep down. I mean, you got your team to regionals two years in a row. That's huge."

"It means a lot that someone as talented as you says that, Paige. Just.. thank you."

"It was no big deal."

"It felt like a big deal to me."

Paige offered Emily a sincere smile and broke their intense eye contact when she remembered what was happening in the rest of the party. "Well, I think I am going to head out, actually."

"You're leaving already? The party just started!"

"I think when you get slapped, it's time to make a hasty exit."

"Why would that girl slap you? Do you know her?" Paige couldn't help but notice the way Emily inched closer to her during their conversation. It took everything in Paige's body to keep her from backing away. She felt the urge to keep large amounts of physical space between her and Emily.

"I used to know her," Paige answered vaguely.

Emily listened to Paige's answer and nodded, while sneaking a glance at Paige's outftit. She looked gorgeous in a form-fitting white ribbed tanktop and charcoal skinny jeans.

Emily unconsciously bit her lip and it took her a second to remember it was her turn to talk. Paige, for her part, took Emily's silence as a window to leave.

"Ok, well, I'll see you at school. Have fun at the party."

Paige didn't wait for Emily to respond. She immediately ran out of the room and started looking for Natalie.

She was able to stop her friend right as she started stalking towards Christen. "Whoa, tiger, slow down," Paige said, grabbing her friend by the arm.

"I think we have brought too much drama. We should head out," Paige said.

"No way, Paige. I just want to have a little chat with Christen."

"With your fists, probably?"

Natalie snorted, "You know me too well. I am doing this for your honor."

"And I appreciate that," Paige said, looking through her purse for her cellphone. "But my honor is fine. And I don't feel like starting a brawl at the home of someone I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know who's house this is?"

Paige shook her head, "No. I heard someone from the baseball team. I am ordering us an Uber," she said as she fiddled with her phone.

"It's that shortstop that Christen dated. So I bet it's a total coincidence that Chris is here with your dream girl."

Paige's head looked up from her phone, immediately. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"That's none of my business. None of yours either."

"So you aren't just a little curious about whether or not Emily is being used to make Johnny Baseball jealous?"

"Emily is a big girl. She can handle herself. And Christen isn't that evil."

"Christen isn't that evil? Seriously. She kissed her step-sister's girlfriend at a party."

"She apologized for that. They were just drunk."

"No. Paige. You don't get too be that forgiving. She's a bitch."

"Whatever. None of this is my problem. I tried to date Emily but she didn't like me. She did like Chris. End of story. With those two and Kelley here, I want to leave. The Uber will be here in 5 minutes. We should go outside."

Across the party, Emily stood off to the sideline watching Paige and Natalie in a pretty heated conversation. It didn't look like they were fighting, but maybe arguing. She wished she could hear what they were saying.

Soon, Christen saddled up to her side and offered Emily a beer.

"I saw Paige get slapped in the kitchen," Emily told her girlfirend in a rather non-sequeter. She wanted to get to the bottom of what happened.

Christen looked surprised, her eyes scanning the room for Paige. "By Natalie?" She motioned towards to girl Paige was talking to.

"No, a different girl. Her," Emily said, discretely pointing to Kelley, the girl she had seen slap Paige.

Christen's eyes almost bugged out of her head. Why was Kelley here? More importantly, why was Kelley slapping Paige?

"Do you know who that is?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Christen said, choking slightly on her drink, coughing a little. "Paige's ex, Kelley."

"Oh." Emily processed this, looking at Kelley in a whole new way, wondering if this was the type of girl Paige wanted to date, "Why would she slap Paige?"

Christen closed her eyes slowly, and took a deep breath. She needed to come up with a lie fast. "I don't know. I wasn't there."

"Yeah, but you must know some of their history."

"Um, maybe because Paige cheated on her?" Christen grimaced at her own words, but it was the only solution that made sense which kept her out of the story.

"What?!" Emily asked, completely shocked at the words that had left Christen's mouth. "You said they broke up because Paige's ex was just too into Paige."

Christen couldn't go back on her lie now. "I just wanted to protect Paige. I know you guys are friends. But yeah, cheated on her with that girl.." she said, pointing at Natalie.

"But Paige said they were just friends..?" Emily trailed off. Her mind racing to put together all these pieces.

"Friends with benefits, I guess? Paige and I don't talk about our personal lives with one another too much."

"I can't believe this," Emily felt sick to her stomach. This was not the Paige she had gotten to know over the last few months.

The two were startled as the front door of the party burst open, and the entire baseball team trampled in, waving their trophy in the air.

Before Emily had time to react, Christen had grabbed her and started kissing her intensely. Emily thought it felt forced and a little confusing.

Emily didn't see Paige and Natalie slip out the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

**_"She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly."_**

After their normal morning work out on Monday, Spencer and Paige parted ways in the cafeteria as usual. Paige went to the lunch line to grab milk and fruit before class, while Spencer joined her friends.

"I feel like we need to apologize to Paige, majorly," Spencer huffed to her friends. "She says it's fine, but I feel terrible."

Emily rolled her eyes and blew out a frustrated breath. "What could you possibly have to apologize to her for?"

The three other girls were taken aback by Emily's tone. She sounded angry, and as far as Aria, Spencer and Hanna knew, she had no reason to be.

"Well, we unknowingly invited her ex-girlfriend to a party. So there's that," Hanna supplied.

"Paige should be the one apologizing," Emily scoffed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Spencer asked, her tone a little biting.

"Look, I know you guys are friends with Paige. But, she's not as nice and innocent as she claims to be."

Aria, Spencer and Hanna share skeptical glances at one another, and then all three look back at Emily at the same time, confusion etched on their faces.

"Paige might literally be the nicest person I have ever met," Spencer said firmly.

"Yeah, Em. I think you're a little off base. Paige is really nice," Hanna added, Aria nodding in agreement next to her.

"I've just heard some stuff about her that would make you reconsider that. I don't want to start rumors. Just be careful around her. From what I've heard, she's a liar."

Hanna almost squirted milk through her nose from laughing so hard. "That's so bullshit," she laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

Emily knew what Christen told her, and had no reason not to believe her girlfriend. Besides, what Christen said made complete sense. Why else would Kelley have slapped Paige?

Emily waved her hand in disinterest and got up from her table, "Believe what you want. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"97, 98."

_Huff, huff._

"Come on, two more, Paige."

….

"99."

"Fuhhhhh."

"On more, come on. You've got this."

"Argg."

"100!"

"Ugh," _huff, huff_.

"Nice job, Paige!"

"Your turn," Paige huffed after taking a gulp of water. She and Spencer had just finished a massive core work-out, which was an unusual work out for them. They decided to end on the sit-ups – Spencer's idea – because as Paige put it, she was a glutton for punishment.

"I feel like I got a work out just watching you do it," Spencer argued, trying to put off the inevitable.

"Nope, you aren't getting out of this," Paige clutched her hands to her throbbing ab muscles. She almost never spent an entire work-out session doing exclusively ab stuff and knew she would be hurting in the morning.

"Fine," Spencer relented. "Stand on my feet."

As Spencer started her sit-ups, Paige kept a mental count in her head. Around 10 in, Spencer started asking questions which threw off Paige's mental counter.

"What'd you say to Emily at the party?"

Paige quirked an eyebrow, making sure not to lose count.

"Nothing, I barely talked to her," she replied honestly. "22, 23.."

Spencer grew a little more breathless as she kept the sit-ups going, but still kept the conversation up.

"She seemed pissed at you when you left. Did you guys fight?"

"27, 28... No. We talked for like 2 minutes about swimming. It was small talk," Paige shrugged.

Spencer stopped around 32 to look at Paige. "Are you sure? Because..."

"Spencer, if you stop it's harder to start back up," Paige pushed Spencer back down and the girl went back to her exercise. "I'm being completely honest about what Emily and I talked about. She saw Kelley slap me. But we only talked about that for a second. Then we talked about swimming, then I left with Nat."

Spencer started grunting in frustration around her 40th sit-up, so Paige decided to drop the topic she hated talking about and tried to encourage her friend to finish. By the time Spencer got to 50, Spencer collapsed on the ground and threw a towel over her face. "You're dragging me to class. I can't move."

Emily successfully avoided looking at Paige throughout both their classes, and during the times they'd see one another in the halls. Emily found she had to actively remind herself not to look over to the other girl. She was fuming that she could have been so deceived by Paige. That her friends continue to be deceived by her. How could they fall for Paige's nice-girl routine? Sure, Paige didn't cheat on her, but she was a cheater. The kind of person who cheated and lied about it, even when Emily asked her directly about it. She asked Paige directly if she and Natalie were just friends. She had seen them dirty dancing, and Emily was still stupid enough to believe they were just friends.

And why lie about her relationship with Kelley? Probably because if she admitted to dating Kelley, she would have had to admit to what the slap was really about. Emily couldn't get over how much her feelings for Paige had caused her to pull the wool over her eyes to the glaring truth.

She would no longer be distracted by Paige's friendliness or kind words to her teammates or her body in a bathing suit. Instead, she'd focus all of her attention to her girlfriend.

Emily glanced over to Christen just to realize the girl had been talking to her this entire time in class. She tried to tune into the conversation but only caught the last few words.

"...did you want to go? After school today?"

Emily went over her schedule in her brain for a few moments and shook her head. "No sorry, swim practice after class."

Christen shrugged and continued talking, and Emily went back to thinking how she wouldn't let the distractions of these Paige revelations distract her from her girlfriend again.

Paige noticed how much Emily was purposefully avoiding her. Lately, they'd exchange smiles or waves in the halls, or say hello. The ice had thawed slightly since Emily first started dating Christen, but they were mostly nice for the sake of not making things awkward. At least, that's what Paige figured.

But since the party, Emily was avoiding Paige's waves and "Hey"s. Paige didn't think much of it the first time it happened, but then Paige's head went back to the conversation she had shared with Spencer, and she wondered if she had done something to make Emily angry.

Paige played back the conversation she had with Emily at the party, the last time they talked, and she thought it was pretty boring. They didn't talk about anything out of the ordinary and it lasted for less than 3 minutes. Paige shrugged. This should be what she wanted. Emily avoiding her, so she could just grow past her crush on the other girl. But for whatever reason, Paige felt determined to get to the bottom of it.

After their last class, Paige chased after Emily so they could walk to the pool together. Paige felt slightly foolish when she ran after her in the hall, calling Emily's name – only to have Emily pretend not to hear her. When Paige finally caught up to her and placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, Emily flinched away and looked surprised and angry that Paige had touched her. Paige took a step back, sensing that she had clearly overstepped some boundary she didn't know existed.

"Yes?!" Emily asked a little impatiently.

Paige straightened her posture and tightened her jaw, stepping back again. "I just wanted to walk to the pool with you. But you know what.. nevermind. I forgot myself stuff in my locker anyway."

Paige turned on her heel and made her way to her locker, even though she already had everything she needed already.

Emily stared at Paige's retreating figure and felt a moment of guilt for treating Paige with such coldness, but then she steeled herself – knowing getting through swim practice would be difficult enough, even without Paige being a distraction.

Emily did the best thing she could think of for practice. Simply pretend Paige didn't exist. She didn't look over, she didn't acknowledge Paige's impressive times.

Their coach, however, did take notice. She was a little frustrated that the team's captain, Emily, didn't cheer on Paige, when she enthusiastically cheered on her other teammates.

"Emily," coach called over as practice was coming to a close. "After you get changed, come back out here and chat with me for a few minutes."

The dark-haired girl nodded and slumped her shoulders, defeated. Her mind had been scattered, her times far from great and she knew coach noticed that Emily was avoiding Paige. She was not looking forward to a lecture.

The girls were dismissed to the locker room, and Emily deliberately took her time getting changed, wanting to avoid an awkward talk with her coach.

When she could no longer reasonably wait anymore, Emily made her way out to the pool deck to look for her coach. It was empty, except Paige, whose eyes glanced up to meet Emily's awkwardly.

"I just forgot my goggles," Paige said, answering Emily's unasked question. "I'll get out of your way."

Paige bent down near the pool's edge to pick up her goggles , which she had pulled off after finishing her last lap.

"Emily..." Paige started, not really knowing what to say, but feeling like she had to say something.

"No. Don't. You can go now," Emily huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Paige glanced down at the floor, then back up at Emily, hurt and confusion shining bright in her expressive eyes.

"Ok, well," Paige reached out to touch Emily's arm, "Have a nice.."

"Don't touch me," Emily bristled, pulling her arms away, and shoving Paige backwards.

The shove, and the shock of it all, sent Paige stumbling back, tripping on the end of the pool – plummeting down into the water.

Paige stayed submerged for a second, the water drenching her jeans and sweater – causing her to be weighted down. Quickly, she took off her gym shoes, which were also weighting her down, and threw them onto the edge.

Paige finally surfaced with a shell-shocked Emily looking at her with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide.

"Paige, I'm so sorry, here let me help you," Emily offered a hand to Paige, who ignored the gesture and pulled herself out of the water.

She stood up and wrung out her sweater as much as she could, and poured the excess water out of her sneakers. Shit, those were her favorite pair.

"Paige, oh my god, I didn't mean..." Emily offered, frantically as a form of explanation as grabbed the nearest dry towel and tried to hand it to Paige. Paige just waved her hand at the towel, as if to say she didn't need it.

Paige wrung the water out of her hair, and shook her head at Emily, cutting her off. "It's fine," Paige said, indifference evident in her voice.

"I'm so, so.."

"I said it's fine, Emily. You've made it pretty clear this week that you don't want me to talk to you," Paige pulled her iPhone from her back pocket. Ruined. Paige rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have pushed it. It won't happen again."

"No, Paige... that's not it. I.. listen, I.."

"What the hell happened here?" The girls snapped their attention to their coach, who emerged from her office.

Emily cleared her throat to speak, but Paige beat her to it. "I slipped. Fell in the pool."

"Are you alright, Paige? You know you shouldn't be wearing sneakers on the pool deck."

"Yeah, totally fine. Lesson learned the hard way, I guess," Paige offered her coach a slight smile, and shrugged.

"I have some extra gym clothes in my office, Paige. Why don't you grab some and get changed."

Paige just nodded and walked as swiftly as soggy skinny jeans would allow.

Emily watched her go, a complete look of guilt and frustration washing over her face. She can't believe she did that. Emily tried to remember the reasons she was mad at Paige, but it just felt stupid now. She could have seriously hurt Paige. What if she had hit her head on the deck? Or broken something? She was relieved it just ended with Paige in some soggy clothes, but frustrated with herself that she had let it happen at all.

Emily turned her attention to her coach, who gave her a serious look.

"Emily, I want to talk to you about what I saw at practice today. I just want to make sure that you are keeping your private life out of the team."

Emily nodded slowly in understanding and agreement.

"It's perfectly natural to argue or fight with teammates. There's a lot of competition here and you all have lives outside the pool. But when it comes down time for work, I need to make sure my captain's head and heart is totally in it."

Emily felt like she was on the brink of tears. She had let this whole situation blow up, to the point it was disrupting her relationship with her friends, girlfriend and now swimming. She didn't trust herself to say anything without sobbing, so, instead she just gave her coach a serious look and a nod.

Emily got home and couldn't focus on anything. She tried to get some homework done, but she ended up re-reading the same sentence 30 times. Then she tried to watch Netflix, and realized she had come to the end of an episode of "Parks and Recreation" and couldn't even remember what happened. Finally, she decided to mindlessly scan through Facebook.

She felt a new wave of guilt wash over her when she saw a status post from Paige, where Christen and a lot of her friends were tagged. It said simply - "Phone's broke. Not getting a new one until Monday. You can reach me here, if you need."

Emily knew it was her fault Paige's phone was broke, and felt awful.

Emily and Paige were not friends through Facebook, but Paige had a lot of mutual friends, so she was able to view her profile.

Most of it was stuff Emily already knew. She saw she and Paige had similar taste in music and movies and TV shows, which she knew already. She ended up clicking on her profile pictures and scanned through them.

She landed on a photo of Paige and Kelley embracing, both girls had big smiles on their faces. Even though Emily didn't consider herself an expert in Paige's emotions, she couldn't help but feel like Paige didn't look completely happy in the picture. She was smiling, sure, but she wasn't beaming. Emily stared at the photo for a few seconds and noticed a "Kelley" – THE Kelley – had commented on the photo.

Emily let her investigation continue and clicked through Kelley's public profile. Emily was slightly surprised to find Kelley's profile photo was still a photo of she and Paige. It seemed strange to Emily to keep your profile picture of a picture of you and your ex, especially one that cheated on you. Emily thought maybe Kelley just didn't check Facebook often, and forgot to change the picture, but no. She had posted a status update just 2 hours earlier.

Emily spent 15 minutes scanning through Kelley's profile when she finally reached an interesting post from a few months ago. It announced Kelley was newly single. She assumed that's when she and Paige broke up.

The post that had happened just hours before that – simply said, "I'm so sorry, baby. It didn't mean anything. Please forgive me."

Emily stared at the post for a few seconds, trying to piece it together. Why would Kelley be apologizing if Paige had cheated?

Emily looked at the comments and saw Paige's hook-up friend, Natalie, had posted the first comment.

"Bitch. You want her to forgive you? Hard pass."

Now Emily was even more confused. None of this was adding up.

She needed to talk to Paige, but she knew that would be nearly impossible after what happened after swim practice.

The next morning at school, Emily went to sit with her friends as usual – and was surprised to see Spencer sitting there. She usually joined them late after her work outs with Paige.

"No work out today?" Hanna asked as Spencer sat down.

"No, Paige is an idiot. She fell in the pool yesterday and had to walk home with soaking wet shoes. She got sick," Spencer chuckled slightly.

Hanna snorted a laugh. "That how she broke her phone?"

Paige nodded. "What a total dork."

"Who told you she fell in the pool," Emily asked, feeling her heart pound slightly. As if she couldn't have felt worse about what happened. Now Paige had gotten sick on top of it, and she wouldn't be able to talk to the other girl at all today.

"Paige did, duh," Spencer answered. "She didn't want me showing up for our workout when she knew she wouldn't show."

Emily looked down, completely sick to her stomach that Paige felt the need to lie to protect her. She cast her eyes down and pushed her spoon around her oatmeal, never taking a bite.

"Are you OK, Em?" Aria asked, giving her a concerned look.

"Yeah. Totally fine. Sucks that Paige got sick."

"She should have asked you for a ride home so she didn't have to walk," Spencer said, mostly to herself.

"I had to stay after to talk with Coach," Emily shrugged, trying to deflect the conversation slightly.

"Oh!" Spencer perked up. "Speaking of Paige. I remembered something. I thought of how I'm going to make up for the whole.. setting Paige up with her ex-girlfriend thing."

"Setting her up with a hot girl who she didn't used to date?" Aria suggested.

"No. Well, you aren't far off. I agreed to go out with her friend, Natalie. You remember, the blonde chick from Saturday?"

"How is that supposed to make up for what we did?" Hanna asked.

"Paige has been sort of hinting about Natalie and apparently Nat wanted to go out with me and Paige said it would be a big favor to her. Plus, why not? Nat was super, super hot and funny and if she's friends with Paige, she's got to be cool."

Emily cleared her throat, finally speaking up. "Isn't... I mean, aren't her and Paige sort of.." Emily trailed off, letting the thought finish itself.

Three sets of eyes stared at Emily, and all three of her friends started laughing in unison.

"Are you serious?" Aria asked through tears of laughter.

"Natalie is like, Paige's big sister. They act like they are related," Hanna informed Emily.

Spencer nodded, "I'm pretty sure they've been friends since they were kids. She really is like Paige's big sister. She's really protective of her."

"Oh," Emily let her shoulders slouch as the new information sunk in.

Now none of this was making sense.


	9. Chapter 9

"First kiss?"

"13. He was my neighbor and his breath smelled like those Gushers candies. You?"

"12. My first boyfriend in middle school."

"You dated guys?"

"That shouldn't surprise you too much. Yeah, actually I only recently came out. I've only dated two girls. Nothing serious."

Spencer was surprised that she was sincerely enjoying herself on her date with Natalie. She never considered herself attracted to girls overall, but she was open-minded. And Natalie was obviously really pretty and funny. Paige also vouched for her friend's intelligence and loyalty. So Spencer decided to test things out.

They were out at a restaurant Natalie had suggested because "they don't card". Spencer didn't plan on getting drunk, but both girls had a couple of glasses of wine ("whatever's cheapest") and were loosened up slightly.

"Have you ever... you know... with Paige?" Spencer asked, more out curiosity since Emily had recently brought up the topic to her circle of friends.

Natalie almost choked on her sip of wine, coughing it up with laughter. "Ew, no."

"What? Paige's pretty," Spencer added, though it was obvious.

"Oh, I am not disputing that. Paige is a total catch. But she's basically my little sister. We've known each other since we were kids. Plus, as you can tell by your friend Emily, I am not exactly Paige's type."

Spencer arched an eyebrow out curiously. "What do you mean?"

Natalie laughed again, a little shocked by Spencer's ignorance. "Paige's totally into Emily. Obviously, she's keeping her distance since Em's seeing the She-Beast Fun Suck of 2015."

"Christen?"

"Yeah. Can you tell I don't like her? I'd keep an eye on your friend Emily too. I don't trust Christen at all."

"Why? What did she do, besides that stuff with Caleb's cousin?"

Natalie scoffed. "As if that wasn't enough? Well, the reason she kissed Kelley – and I saw it. Make no mistake, Christen definitely made the first move. The reason she kissed Kelley was to make her ex-boyfriend, Noel Kahn jealous. He showed up to that party with another date. So she grabbed Kelley McBitchface and started making out with her. I'm just worried that Chris is trying to pull a similar stunt with Emily."

"You don't think she would?" Spencer asked, bringing her hand to her head. She was definitely feeling the effects of the wine.

"I think Christen is capable of a lot of evil. Given Paige's stupid crush on Emily, I'd say I wish Emily would like Paige too. But obviously that's never going to happen."

Spencer nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Em didn't even wanna ask out Paige in the first place. Hanna made her. To make Christen jealous," Spencer hiccupped and immediately covered her mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

Spencer kept her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Nothing."

"No. You have to tell me now," Natalie reached her hands over the table and pulled Spencer's hands off her mouth, pouting pitifully. "Pleeeease tell me."

Spencer went back and forth in her mind, trying to decide what to do. But truthfully, the weight of this lie about how Paige and Emily met had been dragging on her conscious. "Fine," she mumbled, letting her hands stay in Natalie's.

"Em has been crushing on Christen for years. So Hanna told her she needs to get a girlfriend to see if it got Christen's attention. Like, maybe if Christen saw Emily with someone else, she'd be interested. And we saw Paige and Hanna convinced her to talk to Paige and... we didn't know she was Christen's step-sister."

Natalie withdrew her hands and considered this new information.

"I guess Emily has it coming if Christen is really just using her then," Natalie said finally, staring down at her plate. "She did the same thing to Paige. Does Paige know about this?"

Spencer shook her head, guilt written all over her face. "I tried to tell her a few times. But I just couldn't find the words."

"We have to tell her," Natalie said finally. "She's not going to be happy," sadness etched in her voice.

"I just wish Emily would like Paige back and they could finally really date and it would make everything easier," Spencer said hopefully.

"Yeah, but that'll never happen after what Emily did to Paige this week."

"What?" Spencer asked, genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Emily pushed Paige in the pool. Ruined her phone. And her new sweater."

"What? No. Paige told me she fell in the pool."

Natalie shrugged, not knowing what to tell Spencer. "Paige told me Emily was acting really weird for a few days. Then after swim practice this week, Emily shoved her and she fell into the water. Paige kept asking me if she said something dumb at the party that she forgot."

"That.. doesn't.. sound like Emily," Spencer said, processing and slowly remembering how Emily had warned the other girls that Paige was a liar. She wondered what Emily knew that she didn't.

"Do you ever take a day off?"

Paige turned her head from the far end of her home's swimming pool and looked toward the voice she just heard.

"I missed a day this week and wanted to get another session in," Paige responded self-consciously to Emily. The black-haired girl had entered through the backyard gate. It had become pretty common for Emily to stop by their home to hang out with Christen. "Chris isn't here," Paige said after lifting herself out of the pool and grabbing a towel.

"I, uh.." Emily hesitated. "I didn't come to come here to see Christen."

Paige used the towel to wring out her long hair. She leaned her head to one side as she did. She gave Emily a questioning look, expecting her to follow up on the thought.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day. After practice. I am so sorry, Paige."

Emily took a step forward, and Paige instinctually took a step backwards. Emily cursed herself. Paige always stepped away from her. But instead of being out of respect for her sister, it now seemed like it was out of fear.

"It's fine. You already apologized."

"Stop... stop saying it's fine. It was horrible what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me. But I hope you can. I don't want things to be awkward with us."

"Right, because of Christen."

"It has nothing to do with Christen, Paige. I just like you and I want to be your friend."

Paige shivered at the word 'friend' thinking that it sounded worse than falling in the pool felt.

"Why did you do it, Emily? The last I talked to you before that was at the party. And we seemed fine there. Did I do something to you?"

Paige's earnest tone made Emily feel awful. She couldn't answer the question honestly, so she just shook her head.

"Ok, well, I can't accept your apology without knowing what was wrong first. Because what if I did something wrong that warranted that? Or what if I do that same thing again?"

"You didn't do anything, Paige. I promise. It was me. Just me being an idiot."

Paige thought for a moment, wrapping the towel around her waist.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Emily responded hopefully.

"Ok, your apology has been accepted," Paige clarified.

Emily couldn't contain the grin that broke out onto her face. Paige felt her lip twitch in a smile, but she held it back.

"Did you walk here? Did you want some water or something?" Paige offered, the tense, awkward atmosphere around them suddenly lifted.

"Yeah, I walked. Water would be great actually."

The two made their way inside the house as Paige grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge.

"Have you heard Matt &amp; Kim's latest album?" Emily asked to make conversation.

Paige smiled, "Yeah, I bought it a couple of days ago. It's fantastic. I like, have it on repeat."

Emily's eyes got big as she took a sip of water. "You have it? Can I burn a copy? I was going to buy it next weekend."

Paige nodded and motioned upstairs. "Yeah, it's up in my room."

Paige made her way upstairs, surprised to find Emily a few steps behind. She figured she'd just run and grab it, but motioned for Emily to join her in Paige's room when the two got to the top of the stairs.

Paige searched her large CD collection for the album Emily wanted. Meanwhile, Emily made use of being in Paige's room and began to snoop around.

Emily let her finger run along the book titles on Paige's book shelf. It was overflowing with books Emily herself loved. She took special notice that Paige had all of the Harry Potter books in hardcover. That was Emily's favorite book series.

She noticed a small shelf dedicated to some swim medals and trophies, but clearly not all of Paige's trophies were displayed. On the same shelf were photos of Paige surrounded by little girls, also in swimsuits.

"You coach?" Emily asked, motioning to the picture.

"Yeah, the last 3 summers. U-8's, mostly. It's fun," Paige responded, then mumbled to herself, "I found the case, but I can't find the CD."

Paige put her head back down and searched for the CD.

Emily continued to check out Paige's stuff, keeping an eye on the framed photos that decorated her nightstand. She smiled, looking down at young Paige and the people she assumed were her parents.

"Ah hah, found it. I am also including a copy of a Sigor Ros record. Do you know them?"

Emily shook her head.

"Well, they are great. Icelandic and awesome. You should listen to them."

Emily grabbed the CDs and put them in her purse. Paige looked at Emily expectantly, not really knowing what else to say to the girl.

"Were you doing anything else today?" Emily asked when the silence had grown too long.

"Ah, no. I kind of figured I'd hear from my friend Natalie today at some point. She's out on a date with Spencer. I figured she'd want to talk after. But I don't really know when that'll be."

"I could wait with you? Maybe watch a movie or TV show or something?"

Paige bit the side of her lip in thought. She was so torn and confused. Emily continuously seemed so hot and cold with her. It was like every other day, Paige didn't know how to act around Emily. And Paige also wanted to keep her distance. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries with Christen's relationship. At the same time, she felt like Emily would take offense if she said no to her request.

Emily tried to fill the silence by asking once more. "Pleeease, Paige? You can pick what we watch?"

Paige rolled her eyes with a smirk and nodded. "Yeah, fine. Let me take a quick shower to rinse off the chlorine."

Paige reached into her drawers to grab a pair of track shorts and a running vest to change into and headed into the bathroom.

Emily kept herself busy in Paige's room by looking through the girl's stuff. Emily tried to tell herself not to be nosy, but she couldn't resist the urge to learn more about Paige. The first thing she noticed was the huge stack of offer letters from at least a half dozen universities sitting piled up on Paige's nightstand. Emily checked the bathroom again and heard the shower start. When she felt she was safe, she thumbed through them. University of Southern California. UCLA. Stanford. UPenn. Penn State. Berkeley. University of North Carolina. Emily was shaking as she looked through the huge offers Paige had on her plate. All of these universities were the top 10 D1 schools for swimming in the country. Emily herself had only been given offers from local colleges, including UPenn. She had received partial scholarships to USC and Florida, but she wasn't seriously considering them because they were so far from home.

When she heard the shower turn off, Emily hastily put the offer letters back where she found them and moved to sit down on the far end of Paige's mattress, hoping to look inconspicuous.

Paige emerged a few minutes later, and despite herself, Emily couldn't help but take in her slender, athletic form. Paige's thighs and calves were incredibly toned and her arms were probably the best Emily had ever seen. She that was saying something, because she saw the arms of a lot of swimmers. Emily gulped to herself and turned her attention to Paige's DVD collection.

"Anything you want to watch?"

Paige shrugged and tossed her towel into a nearby hamper and crouched down next to the DVD collection. "American Horror Story if you're feeling gruesome?... Um, I just bought Firefly if you like sci-fi. Personal favorite is Freaks and Geeks if you want to look at a young Linda Cardellini," Paige held up the DVD to Emily with a smirk on her lips.

"I've never seen it," Emily confessed. "What's it about?"

"Like pot heads and nerds who go to high school in the '80s. It's all the same guys who do, like.. Knocked Up and stuff."

"Yeah, ok," Emily agreed with a smile, getting herself comfortable on Paige's bed.

Paige watched her scoot back and lean against the headboard. "Oh, we're watching this in here? We can go down to the living room..."

"But your bed is comfortable and I don't want to move," Emily argued, pulling a throw blanket up over her lap.

"Um, ok," Paige mumbled as she fumbled with the DVD, letting it slip through her grasp and fall onto the floor. Paige cursed herself for being such a spaz and turned on her TV to get the DVD player set up.

Paige laid down on her stomach so her feet were near the headboard. Her face was about 6 inches from the TV screen, but she thought it was better than having to awkwardly sit shoulder to shoulder with Emily.

For her part, Emily was slightly relieved that Paige decided not to sit next to her. But then she realized that her vantage point let her stare, unnoticed, at Paige's legs, shoulders, hair, back and ass. Emily felt herself getting distracted every time Paige would so much as breathe in, and by the end of the first episode, Emily couldn't say a single thing that happened in it. But she did note that Paige's legs looked extremely smooth and tan and that tan started to fade somewhere around mid-thigh and she wondered what shorts she wore to get that tan.

Paige rotated her ankle to crack it, and it caused her calf muscle to flex and Emily almost fainted.

By the start of the second episode, Paige had mercifully pulled a blanket over herself – letting Emily focus on the episode a little more.

Somewhere before the opening credits of the third episode, Emily pulled her legs in and maybe slightly intentionally ran her foot along Paige's calf for a second.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled, but Paige didn't even register the felt anything. Emily was right, her legs were smooth.

Paige was frozen and had goosebumps trailing up her whole body. It felt like an electric current running up from her leg through her spine and shooting out to the far reaches of her body. Paige couldn't move and couldn't barely breathe. She felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest. After the adrenaline subsided slightly, she told herself this is why she couldn't be around Emily. This is why she needed to keep her distance. Because she overreacted anytime there was any sort of encounter with Emily at all. She knew she had no chance with Emily. The girl made that very bluntly clear and didn't mince words when she said it. She knew she had no chance. But she'd see Emily come up to her in class. Or at the party. Or scoot up to sit on her bed. And she'd feel like she had even a morsel of hope.

About halfway through the 4th episode, it was starting to get dark outside – but neither girl had any intention of stopping the TV marathon.

A knock on the door startled both girls slightly, but Paige paused the DVD player and headed downstairs. "It's probably Natalie," Paige reminded Emily.

Paige opened the door to her blonde friend looking stunning and glowing from her date. "Good date?" Paige asked, despite knowing the answer.

"You could say that. We made out in my car when I dropped her off and we're going out against next weekend," Natalie said, holding up her hand for a high five.

"Am I seriously high-fiving you," Paige asked, but humored her friend with a slap anyway as the two laughed. "I was sure Spencer wouldn't be into chicks. But I guess you're too hot."

Natalie jokingly tossed her hair over her shoulder. "She told me she never thought about dating chicks til she met me and considers herself open-minded."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Nat."

Natalie looked inside from the threshold, having still not been let inside. "There is something Spencer told me that I really want to tell you."

Paige shrugged, a little taken aback by her friend's tone, which sounded serious. "Ok. Go for it."

"But you have to promise you won't get mad at Spencer. Or Hanna," Natalie added quickly.

"Ok..." Paige said hesitantly.

"No. Promise."

Paige rolled her eyes, but relented. "I promise not to get mad at Spencer or Hanna." Paige eyed her friend curiously. Natalie looked genuinely worried about what she was about to say.

"Listen. You know how Emily asked you out on your first day at Rosewood?"

Paige tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Yeah?"

"It turns out.. she basically only did that on a dare from Hanna," Natalie paused and took a deep breath. "To make Christen jealous."

Paige's grip on the front door handle tightened slightly and she heard the staircase creak behind her. Paige felt her shoulders tense as Natalie's words resonated. She looked at Natalie once more, just to make sure she was telling the truth.

Paige felt a stray tear fall down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away and nodded her head. "You hear that?" Paige asked, but not to Natalie.

Finally she turned her head to see Emily standing at the bottom of the staircase.

Paige turned around and looked firmly at Emily. "Is she wrong?" Paige asked Emily, who looked frozen in her tracks. The raven-haired girl's mouth open as if she had something to say but no words could come out.

"Paige," she finally whispered, but it sounded like a plea.

"I... uh," Paige started but stopped when she felt her voice crack. "I think you should go."

"Paige. Please. I'm so sorry. You have to understand. I didn't think I'd like you. I didn't think anyone would get hurt," Emily tried to explain frantically, her voice choking up somewhere in the middle. Emily didn't even know what she was saying anymore. She just wanted to keep talking so Paige would have a reason to stay in front of her.

Paige just turned back to her friend. Natalie watched the whole scene play out with shock etched on her face. Her heart breaking when she saw the look on Paige's face. "Nat. Can you.. please just.." Paige motioned to Emily.

"Sure, babe. Go up to your room. I'll be there in a minute."

Paige brushed past Emily as she made her way up the stairs, shrugging off Emily's hand as she ascended. She vaguely registered Natalie's voice talking to Emily as she went into her room, closed the door and laid down face-first on her bed, the tears falling before she even hit the mattress.

Downstairs, Natalie wanted nothing more than to sock Emily in the gut – but looking at the girl, it looked like someone already had.

"Come on, Emily. You need to go home," Natalie said, gently tugging on her arm. "I'll talk to her tonight. Maybe she'll talk to you soon."

Emily felt like her feet were made of lead as she shuffled her way to the door, chancing one more glance at Paige's bedroom to make sure she wasn't there.

As the two made their way outside, Natalie shut the front door so Paige couldn't hear. "Listen. Don't be mad at Spencer about this. I forced her to tell me. But Paige needed to know. After what happened with Kelley, she doesn't deserve to be deceived again."

Emily's mind cleared of the fog of the last 30 seconds and she looked up, meeting Natalie's eyes.

"What are you talking about? Can you please tell me what happened between Paige and Kelley? I feel like I get different answers from everyone."

Natalie let out a deep sigh, and figured she was just tipsy enough to continue her truth-telling mood. "Kelley and Paige dated for several months. But Paige was thinking of ending things when she found out she was moving to Rosewood," Natalie started, and Emily nodded – like this sounded familiar.

"Kelley kinda sensed Paige was pulling away. And she started to get super clingy. Like gross clingy. And Paige would jus pull away further. And finally one night... Kelley got really drunk at a party. And. I don't know, I guess she thought if Paige didn't like it when she was clingy, maybe she'd respond to the opposite? So anyway.." Natalie paused again, unsure of how to say the end of the story.

"Basically.. Christen and Kelley ended up kissing. In front of the whole party."

Emily's eyes bugged out huge, and she immediately shook her head. "My Christen? No way. That wouldn't happen."

Natalie grimaced, and just raised her hand in desperation for Emily to believe her. "I saw it. I was there."

"Who initiated it?" Emily asked, desperate to find a way to exonerate Christen.

"From what I saw, Christen did."

"No."

"I'm just telling you what I saw. Which is why the fact that you used Paige to get with Christen is even doubly worse. Because you're the second girl to use her step-sister to hurt her," Natalie bit her lip nervously, figuring the truth had to hurt.

Emily stood in silent disbelief as Natalie made her way back inside. Before she got in, she turned back around. "Like I said. I'll talk to her. Hopefully I can get her to calm down and you can salvage some kind of friendship."

Natalie closed the door in Emily's face as the dark-haired girl just stared at the frame dumbly – wondering how she could ever have gotten things so wrong.

Upstairs Natalie took off her shoes and padded into Paige's dark room and gently sat down on the bed. She made herself comfortable and put Paige's head on her lap and wrapped a protective arm around her friend and petted her hair with the other hand.

Paige sniffled and wriggled to get a little more comfortable. In a small voice, she asked her friend earnestly - "Tell me about your date."

**A/N: Whilst writing this chapter, the song for which this story is named popped up on my Pandora! What fate! It's a New Order track, if you're interested.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I am never dating again. I'm going to get cats. I don't even like cats, but I am going to get cats."

"You're not going to get cats."

Paige's cell phone buzzed on the bedside table for the 8th time Sunday afternoon. She and Natalie had spent all of Saturday night and most of Sunday morning in bed watching youtube videos and Netflix.

"If you aren't going to look at it, at least turn it off. The constant buzzing is giving me a headache," Natalie complained, shoving a bag of chips out of her way to reach across Paige and grab her phone.

"It's Spencer," Natalie said.

Paige just shrugged, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Paaaige. You promised you wouldn't get mad at Spencer. She's going to be pissed at me if you're mad at her. And all I did was tell you the truth."

Paige rolled her eyes and relented. She had promised Natalie. She held her hand out for her phone, but Natalie pulled it back.

"There's a bunch from Emily on here too. What do you want me to do with those?"

"Delete them," Paige said without hesitating.

"All of them? Paige.. maybe you could read a few of them.. she doesn't say what you're thinking.."

"Delete them."

Natalie sighed, but did what Paige asked then handed the phone over.

Paige read through Spencer's message begging for forgiveness and noticed she had tried to call too. Over the last few months, Spencer had become a real friend and she didn't want to lose that.

Paige texted her back saying she was not angry, just hurt. And they could talk about it during their normal work out the following morning. She also thanked Spencer for coming clean to Natalie when she knew it probably wasn't easy to do.

"Happy?" Paige said, handing the phone back to Natalie. "Now turn it off. I want to watch more 30 Rock."

Natalie grabbed the remote and held it out of reach from her friend.

"Are you seriously just going to ignore Emily forever? For something she did before she even knew you?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't want someone who's capable of being do deceitful in my life. I can't think rationally when it comes to Emily, ok? Spencer, Hanna, you – you're different. It's even different with Kelley and Christen. But with Emily? I guess I just thought she'd be the one person who wouldn't hurt me. And I was wrong."

"So what are you going to do?" Natalie asked.

"I'm going to say yes to UCLA. I'm going to move to California and I am going to forget about Rosewood and Kelley and Emily and everything from out here. And I am going to swim faster than everyone else."

"You're going to be a Bruin, huh?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Then I'm moving out to California with you," Natalie shrugged, eating a chip.

"What? You like it in Pennsylvania."

"I want to go to beauty school and tan. They have beauty school and the sun in California."

"What about Spencer?"

"It's been one date. Plus, she got accepted to USC and UCLA too. So, who knows?"

"We're moving to California?" Paige raised an eyebrow to her friend.

"Hell yes. We just need to finish out this stupid year. One more semester."

Emily paced around her house waiting for Christen to show up. She had no idea how she'd confront Christen, or if she'd even get the truth out of her once she did. But she knew she had to say something.

When she saw headlights from Christen's car pull into her driveway, Emily tensed – still unsure how she wanted to approach this.

She felt her heart thump in the rhythm of the footsteps approaching her front door. The knock on the front door startled her, even though she knew to expect it.

"Hey," Emily said with a shaky voice. "Come in." She opened the door wider for Christen and was surprised when Christen didn't try to lean in for a hug or kiss. Emily had planned on rejecting her offer anyway, but she was surprised when the offer didn't even come.

"You're acting strange," Christen observed. "Is everything ok?"

"No," Emily replied, her voice shaking. "We need to talk."

"I want to talk to you about something too."

"Let me go first," Emily insisted. "I want to know the truth about why Paige and Kelley broke up."

Christen took a step back, thrown off by the topic. "Whoa, what? Where is that coming from?"

"Just tell me," Emily replied, her tone firm and sure of itself, despite how much her heart was racing.

"Ok, well..." Christen started slowly. Clearly Emily knew something or she wouldn't be asking. But she didn't know how much she knew. "Kelley cheated, it wasn't Paige who did."

"Cheated with who?" Emily was growing frustrated, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um."

"Just say it, I already know."

"With me."

Emily winced. Even though she knew it, it still felt like a huge betrayal to hear it first hand.

"Why would you lie?"

"Because I didn't want you to see me as a cheater, Emily.. I just.."

"And how could you do that to your sister?"

At this, Christen let out a humorless laugh. "Really? You're going to lecture me about hurting Paige?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily spit.

"What's that supposed to mean? Seriously? Like it's some huge secret why you started hanging out with her in the first place? Everyone knows it was so you could get to me. So please, come off your pedestal."

"How did you...?"

"Emily, you've been into me for years and then all of the sudden you just happen to ask my step-sister on a date? Out of no where? So, don't talk to me about treating people with respect when you're doing the exact same thing."

"Get out!" Emily yelled. "It's over!"

Christen pulled her car keys out of her pocket and smirked. "Gladly. I came over here to end things anyway."

"Let me guess? Getting back with Noel Kahn? I suggest protection. Lots and lots of protection. That guy is a walking STD. Goodbye, Christen," Emily nudged the girl over the threshold and slammed the door.

She locked it, turned around and slid down the door, onto the floor and put her head in her hands and sobbed.

If it were possible for a human to have their tail between their legs, that's exactly what Spencer would have looked like.

The tall, thin girl cast her eyes down as she walked into the gym Monday morning and looked just terrible. Paige felt herself drain of any remaining anger at the sight of her friend.

"Hey Spencer," Paige said, trying to break the ice.

Spencer looked up slowly, a big frown on her face and just said, "I'm sorry."

Paige had to laugh, Spencer just looked so pathetic – it was so unlike the normally strong and commanding person she had come to know.

"It's okay, come here," Paige replied and gave her a hug. "I appreciate that you told Natalie the truth, Spencer. It was hard to hear, but I am glad she told me. It finally let me cut the remaining holds Emily had over me."

"You should know Emily really didn't want to do it. It wasn't her idea. We really didn't mean to hurt you."

Paige just smiled and picked up the free weights and started doing reps. "It's water under the bridge now. I was hung up on Emily for a few months. But now I can get past it and focus on way more important stuff."

"Like what?" Spencer asked, picking up another set of free weights.

"Kicking your ass in a 5k time, for starters," Paige smirked.

"You're going to make me run?!" Spencer whined.

"Absolutely going to make you run."

"Ugh, fine. What else are you going to focus on?"

"Swimming. I accepted an offer from UCLA but it's contingent on me keeping my times down and staying injury-free."

"Why UCLA?"

"Because it's far away from here," Paige answered honestly. "And that's where Olympic Trials are. So if I get selected to try out, I won't have to travel and miss class."

"You think you can get into the Olympics?!" Spencer asked, shocked.

"I want to at least try. D1 schools like UCLA and Berkeley get looked at really closely. It's hard to make the Olympic team, obviously, but this would be a good opportunity to try."

Paige finished her first set of reps and moved to the box jump, which was her favorite new exercise.

"When's this season's first meet? I want to cheer you on," Spencer asked.

"Wednesday. It's here. We're facing South Grove, Hillside and Washington High."

"Great, I'll be there."

"Awesome," Paige breathed out and completed another box jump.

* * *

The girls were silent for a few minutes, each working on their respective exercises when Paige looked over to Spencer. "So I heard you made out with my best friend."

Emily poked her oatmeal mindlessly Monday morning, refusing to say much of anything to her friends.

She barely registered Aria and Hanna talking about a chemistry midterm, but didn't pay much attention to them.

When she say Paige walk into the cafeteria with Spencer and saw the two friends hug and part, Emily threw her plastic spoon down.

"Do you think Paige hates me?" Emily asked, catching Aria and Hanna off-guard.

"Um," Aria mumbled.

"I would," Hanna said immediately, then considered Emily's question with a little more effort. The blond twirled a strand of hair loosely through her fingers. "But I don't think Paige is capable of hating anyone. So she probably doesn't."

"Hey," Spencer greeted her friends as she sat down at the table. "What are we talking about?"

"Paige. Does she hate Emily?" Aria asked.

Spencer squirmed awkwardly, unsure how to approach the question. "Um, I don't know. We didn't really talk about it too much. I explained how it wasn't your idea, Em. And how we didn't know who she was when we did it."

Emily nodded, her eyes finding Paige across the cafeteria.

"I feel like such an asshole. I don't know what to do. She is ignoring me, and my calls and texts."

"I say just give her time," Spencer replied, peeling a banana to replenish the fluids she burned in her work-out. "She got a lot of information at once and her feelings are hurt. I'm sure she'll be approachable in a few days. Besides it won't matter soon anyway," she shrugged as she took a bite.

"What do you mean it won't matter soon? What does that mean?"

"Relax, Em. I just mean she's going to go away to college and you guys probably won't even see each other after graduation."

"What do you mean going away to college? She told you where she was going?"

"Yep, UCLA. Which is awesome because I got a scholarship to USC. How cool would it be if we were both in L.A.?"

* * *

Emily felt her heart sink, thinking of Paige going so far away in just a few months. She had to work hard to try and get back in the other girl's good graces.

Ignoring Emily was easier said than done. Paige felt her eyes wandering over to the other girl during each class they had together. After school at swim practice. Whenever they'd pass each other in the halls. Emily would always offer a shy smile of recognition, and Paige would return a stiff smile – because it wasn't in her nature to be all out rude.

When the day of the first year's meet arrived, Paige's whole day revolved around being in the right headspace for her team. She needed to push thoughts of Emily aside in order to not disappoint her teammates and friends. She needed to be at her best so her new team could start out the season in a good place.

She knew several of the swimmers at other local schools. The Philadelphia-area swimming scene was a small one, and Paige had been doing this nearly her whole life. She was friends with most of the other girls, and knew who the biggest challengers would be.

South Grove's top swimmer - Madison Fairbanks - was a pretty close friend of Paige. They coached together during the last few summers, and they competed on the same team for summer leagues. Paige knew Maddie was an extremely strong swimmer, and probably the only one who could challenge her times.

This gave her all the more incentive to push her personal problems aside for the next few hours and be on top of her game in a mental and physical way.

Paige let Spencer off the hook Wednesday morning, allowing them to go for a 3 mile walk, as opposed to a run. Paige wanted to keep her muscles warmed up throughout the day, so she had a light mid-morning and afternoon snack in class, but skipped lunch in favor of a light jog.

When it came time for the meet after school – Paige felt as good as she could possibly could.

She was feeling relaxed and in the right head-space when she caught sight of her step-sister, Christen walking down the hall – hand-in-hand – with Noel Kahn.

Worse yet, she saw Emily approaching the two of them from around an adjacent hall.

Without thinking much, she ran up to Emily to distract her to not see the two of them together.

Emily was so thrown off by Paige suddenly approaching her after 3 days of radio silence, she was almost concerned.

"Hey, Em.." Paige shook her head at the familarness of the greeting and awkwardly added an "...ily" a few seconds later.

"Paige," Emily asked, eyed wide. She adjusted the weight of her backpack on her shoulder and looked around. Something had to be wrong if Paige was coming up to her. "Hey."

Emily continued on her path to class, but Paige had noticed Christen and Noel were now directly in Emily's path, kissing. She moved herself so Emily had to face her – and in turn – face away from Noel and Christen.

"Um," Paige started. She hadn't thought this through. She just knew it would hurt Emily to see Christen with Noel. She didn't even know if Emily and Christen were broken up. "Are you excited about the meet?"

Emily's heart sped up in her chest. Was this what Spencer was talking about? Just giving Paige a few days seemed to help. They were now making small talk. She could deal with small talk. She just wanted to talk to Paige.

"Yeah," Emily's smile grew ten-fold. "I am. I remember South Grove from last year. They were really good. And I hear Hillside has a new transfer who's awesome. But I think between the two of us, and the rest of the girls – we'll get it done."

Emily took in Paige's nervous mannerisms. She seemed to keep her eyes focused just behind Emily's eyes. Something seemed wrong.

"Paige, is everything okay? Are you nervous about the meet? I know it's your first one for us, but you'll be fine..."

Paige registered what Emily said about 2 seconds after she said it, still staring just behind Emily's head.

"No, totally not nervous. I think we'll be great."

Emily's smile faltered slightly, and she turned her head to see what had Paige's attention.

She was able to see Noel Kahn and Christen separating from an embrace and go their separate ways.

Emily turned back to look at Paige, who had a sad expression on her face. "Sorry, I didn't want you to have to see that."

"Paige, is that why you talked to me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just saw them.. and I knew it would hurt your feelings and.."

"I know about them, Paige. It's fine. Christen and I... we broke up."

"Oh," Paige shifted again. "I mean, I kind of assumed 'cause Chris had mentioned seeing Noel a couple of times. Either way, they shouldn't flaunt it like that, sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing for her? You didn't do anything," Emily asked, taking a step closer to Paige. She took a big leap by placing a gentle hand on Paige's arm.

Paige looked down at her hand and cursed herself for coming over here in the first place. Paige was at a loss for words, and just shrugged.

"Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing," Emily followed up. "I can't.. even put into words how sorry I am and how much I regret doing what I did." Emily licked her lips, it felt like all the moisture had been dried from her mouth when Paige's huge doe eyes lifted up from staring at the floor and met her eyes.

"Only, no – I don't really regret it," Emily continued. "Not all of it, anyway. I don't regret asking you out and getting to know you. I regret everything that came after. I regret how it happened, not that it happened. I am so happy I got to know you."

Paige swallowed hard and the corners of her mouth lifted into a small smile. "I appreciate that, Emily. Thanks."

The two were jolted back to reality when the warning school bell sounded – indicating only 1 minute left until the next class started.

Emily squeezed Paige's forearm slightly and let go. "Well, I guess I'll get to class," Emily said regretfully.

"Yeah, me too. I can't focus with the meet coming up," Paige smiled honestly.

"Me either," Emily agreed with a laugh. "Let's just get through the day and then kick some ass in the pool."

As usual, Paige was the first person in the pool getting some warm up laps in ahead of the meet. She got out after a few minutes to give the visiting teams time in the water. When she saw the South Grove girls filter in, she kept her eyes open for Madison and smiled and waved when she spotted her.

"Maddie, hey." Paige greeted her friend with a loose hug.

"Paige, when the heck did you transfer here?"

"This year. Parents wanted me to. No big deal, Rosewood has a great program."

"Yeah, and I heard you got accepted into like every D1 school in the country or something," Maddie joked as she took off her warm up gear to get down to her bathing suit.

"Just a few. I decided on UCLA. How about you?" Paige asked.

"Are you serious?" Maddie asked, stopping her motions and looking up at Paige, who just nodded in confusion.

"Me too! They offered me a partial scholarship and I accepted. I have wanted to go to California for as long as I can remember. This is awesome. Maybe we can be roommates!"

Paige couldn't believe her luck, and couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "Oh, my god! That would be amazing!" Paige agreed.

The two hugged once more. "Before we talk about UCLA, I need to kick your ass in today's meet," Paige shrugged.

"Please, McCullers," the petite, but athletic blonde flipped her hair cockily over her shoulder. "I'd like to see you try."

Paige rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend. "Stay after and we'll make plans to meet up?" Paige asked.

"Totally. We should hang out this weekend and talk details," the girl agreed as she tied her blond hair into a tight bun so she could put on her swim cap.

"That would be great. My friend Spencer got into USC and – Natalie – remember her? She wants to go to beauty school in LA. Maybe we could all get a place together?"

Maddie grinned and nodded, "Yes. Yes. That would make my mother insanely happy. The UCLA housing is super expensive. If I can split the costs with other people, she'll stop having nightly heart attacks."

Paige smiled. "Great, well, I'll talk to you after. Good luck. But not.. you know.. too much luck."

Emily watched Paige's interaction with the the small blonde girl very carefully, and with great interest. Paige obviously knew her and from the look of it, they were very friendly.

Too friendly.

Emily rolled her eyes as the petite blonde pulled Paige into a hug. She felt herself growing warm with anger and, and, and... she closed her eyes and took deep breath. It felt a lot like jealousy. Emily told herself not to jump to any conclusions, especially since the she and Paige had just had a productive and nice conversation. But still, something in her boiled over, and she felt herself walking over to the two girls after a few moments.

"Paige," Emily said after clearing her throat.

"Oh, hey. Emily, this is my friend Maddie – um, Madison. She goes to South Grove. She's their anchor."

"Hey," Maddie greeted with a genuine smile. "Nice to meet you, finally. I remember you from last year. You're amazing."

Emily forced a tight smile and looked between the two.

"Thanks," she responded curtly. "Paige, we should probably get warmed up. The meet is going to start soon."

Paige looked blankly at Emily. "Oh, I already got in a few laps earlier. I'm warmed up."

Emily's mind raced – she just wanted to get Paige away from this other girl. She couldn't explain it. She needed to get Paige away from her. She hated that Paige was smiling and laughing with someone else and her stomach felt like it was filling with acid at the thought of dropping the subject.

"Well, can you help me stretch my hamstrings? I've been getting cramps," she lied through her teeth.

Paige looked back and forth between Emily and Maddie, slightly torn – before Maddie gave some relief.

"Go ahead, Paige. We'll talk after."

"All right. Good to see you, Maddie."

"Yeah, you too. Nice to meet you, Emily," the blonde said with a wave.

Emily just flicked her hand in the girl's general direction and walked to the other side of the pool deck with Paige.

"Have you been getting enough potassium?" Paige asked.

Emily was thrown by the question – having forgotten her lie about the cramps.

"What?"

"For you hamstring cramps. It helps. I have some potassium supplements in my locker if you need them. You should eat a banana for your after meet meal, though. And don't have any salt before meets."

Emily shook her head with a small smile on her face. Paige was endearing in trying to make sure she stayed healthy.

"Yeah, I had a banana for lunch. It should be ok. I just want to make sure I stretch out right before."

"That's a good idea," Paige agreed, looking for a towel to lay out on the pool deck for Emily to rest on. She laid it down and Emily got on her back, raising her foot into Paige's hand. Paige started stretching the muscle. Despite the fact that this was an exercise she had done multiple times – Emily felt a new sexual tension that shocked her. It was like any time she was even slightly touched by Paige – she felt something strong.

"Tell me if that's too much pressure," Paige asked of Emily.

Emily was going to respond, but she knew if she opened her mouth, she'd let out a moan. She she just rapidly nodded instead.

All too quickly for Emily's liking, the stretching came to an end. Paige helped Emily up, and the duo joined the rest of their team.

Paige easily won her solo efforts. But some of the younger swimmers struggled against South Grove's advanced freshman class.

The final event was the relay. Hillside was in 3rd place, and could easily win with a significant relay showing. But South Grove and Rosewood were neck and neck. Rosewood had a slight advantage. But the meet would be decided by the relay.

During the intermission while everyone was getting set up, Paige stepped over a few feet and started talking to Maddie.

Emily caught the two talking out of the corner of her eye.

She felt the acid stir in her stomach for a second time that day.

Although she was poised on the starting block, she was not listening to the announcer at all. Instead, she was distracted when Maddie had said something that was apparently so funny, Paige had thrown her head back in laughter.

Emily missed the starting horn by 1.75 seconds.

A lifetime.

When she finally hit the water, she was so thrown off by missing the whistle for the first time in her life – that her stroke was off.

She was the last swimmer to reach the wall, giving her team a distinct disadvantage.

Luckily, her teammates noticed the misstep and worked to chip away some of the time Emily had cost them.

But not enough.

By the time it was Paige's turn at anchor – she knew she would still be the last swimmer in the pool. The other schools' leads were cut down significantly, but not enough. She knew she'd have to swim faster than anyone – faster than herself at her personal best – to win this for her school.

Paige stood at the edge of the pool as her teammate approached the wall and took two deep breathes – her tradition – before diving in the pool.

Paige felt every problem drip away as she flew through the water. She could feel herself dive in perfectly. Her limbs worked perfectly. Like all the hard work up until that point had finally found a way to click together for this one minute. Paige had equaled her rivals by the time she went for her turn – and her perfect turning technique was flawless. She gained more momentum than she expected on the way back – and from there, it was a blur. It felt like before she even took her next breath, she was already finished. Paige hoisted herself out of the pool just in time to see the scores flash on the jumbotron.

She had scraped nearly 2 seconds off her personal best – Rosewood won.

She was speechless and all grins as the crowd erupted in cheers – her teammates surrounding Paige in a strong hug.

Before she had finished drying herself off, Spencer had some down from the stands, wrapping Paige in a tight hug of congratulations.

For just a few minutes, Paige forgot about all of the drama in her life and just focused on her team's first win of the season. It was a huge victory for her teammates, and she was so proud that they were able to pull it out.

Spencer was still hugging Paige tightly when Maddie showed up, and offered Paige a congratulations and brief hug. "I look forward to being on the same team as your next year, McCullers. You are not fun to swim against."

Paige blushed and swatted the blonde with her towel. "Please. You were awesome today. You guys are going to have a great year."

Spencer cleared her throat to remind her friend she was still there. "Oh, Spencer. This is Maddie. She's going to UCLA next year. Maddie, this is Spencer. The one who's going to USC. Maddie and I were talking about how us and Nat should get a place together in LA to save money."

Spencer nodded in consideration. "Not a bad idea. We should get somewhere in between the schools. It could work."

"Just a thought. Maybe the four of us could get dinner and talk some more about it this weekend?" Maddie suggested.

"Natalie and I already had dinner plans for Saturday," Spencer sighed. "Maybe lunch Saturday?"

"We could join you for dinner?" Maddie suggested ignorantly.

Spencer got bit her lip – trying to find a polite way to decline Maddie's offer when Paige jumped in.

"They want to make out at dinner. They just started dating," Paige clarified with a side glance and a smirk at Spencer. The lanky girl elbowed Paige in the ribs but didn't disagree with what she had said.

"Lunch works," Maddie said with a chuckle.

The two other girls nodded in agreement.

"Sweet. See you this weekend. Congratulations again, Paige."

The two of them waved the blonde off as she headed into the locker room.

"She's cute," Spencer shrugged.

Paige's eyes got huge. "Jeez, one date with a girl and you're already ready to play the field. Be careful. I'll tell Natalie about her."

Spencer elbowed her again, "For you, I mean - idiot."

Paige crinkled her nose in disgust and slight confusion. She had never even considered Maddie in this way before.

"For me? No."

"What? You only like brunettes?" Spencer asked, as her chin motioned towards Emily on the other side of the pool.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Maddie's a friend. Lesbians don't think every girl they see is dating material. You've only been doing this a few days. You'll learn."

"But she's cute and nice and she'll be going to college with us and she likes swimming."

"Even if I were hypothetically interested, which I promise I am not," Paige replied honestly, "I am pretty sure she has a serious boyfriend."

"I say we get Natalie's opinion when we have lunch this weekend."

Paige shook her head, "I don't know if I like the idea of you guys joining forces to interfere with my dating life."

"Sorry, Paigey, you'll just have to get used to it."

**A/N: Excuse the eye clawing while I anxiously await Locum Tenems. Oh, I hope to have Ritorna Presto update... um... presto.**


End file.
